The Journey...
by fire demoness
Summary: Suzuno and Miaka's time are over, but the book isnt done yet.and so comes the new Byakko and Suzaku mikos,plus a saltine-cracker addicted Tennyo. Just another I'm gonna take out Miaka&Suzuno and fling myself at the first cute guy i c fic?WAY diff. plot!
1. The project. **moans**

diclaimer:i dont own fushigi yuugi...sadly. =(  
  
AN:dis has original characters, but i think its not too bad. (this is before ieven BEGIN to RITE da stori. smart rnt i ? ^_^)  
  
warning:a LOT o cussing!!!(sorri, no spell check.-_- u have been warned)  
  
this is the first story i have ever done/wrote for fanfic.net/posted.This ficcie is for mai buddie Jana.  
  
pairings:..?none so far. who noes?!?!  
  
The Journey...  
  
by: black crystal(i noe the author name is not this but i messed up.)  
  
"GRACE! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!I AM GONNA KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
came the oh-so-nice voice of Melissa threatening to kill her "best friend". The librarian shushed her absentmindedly but hey, everyone was already used to it by now. This behavior was considered GOOD too. Some people glanced over to look at a semi-short girl with short blackish-brownish hair and glasses screaming apologies at the top of her lungs at her chaser, a tall with more-than midnight black hair , who at the time was also banishing a shoe meniceingly. Most ignored them two but smiled pitifully at the timid normal-looking pretty girl with dyed red hair who was clutching some notebooks and walking gloomingly after her "ex-friends".  
  
"The whole reason we have to redo this dumb project is because GRACE dropped it in SOY SAUCE!!!!!"  
  
"But...but...but...OH COME ON!!! SOY SAUCE MEL!!! SOY SAUCE!!!!!It's so yummy...."  
  
" ARAGHH!!!!! U COST ME MAI FREE TIME WHILE I COULD HAVE BEEN ONLINE CHATTING miNDLESSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND DoNT CALL ME "mel"!!"  
  
"Oh...i sure see how i ruined your BUSY BUSY BUSY schedule...mel.s"  
  
"...was that an apology?**is puzzled**"  
  
"Uhh let's just say it was."  
  
**cough cough**  
  
The arguing friends looked back to see Jana(the quiet one) holding stack after stack of... **melissa moans sadly** books on ancient China.  
  
**after 2 hours**  
  
"Jaaaannnnaaaa...i need a break. How about each of us check out 5 books and i will hold a sleepover or something tonight and we'll study and pool our information together. ok?"  
  
After much mumbling and bullying(AN: **smiles sweetly**) they agreed.  
  
** around 8 that night**  
  
**knock knock**  
  
"Jana! Hey!!! Come on in. Where's Grace?"  
  
"Oh she said she'd come later with.. saltine crackers, sprite, **melissa gasps! oh no! thethings that make her hyper!!! heavens forbid... we're doomed** chocolate, and sugar. Yup. All the things to make us hyper."  
  
"i hope she's not late..."  
  
The two girls start to look at each other's work. suddenly, Jana spots a red book poking out from under the couch. She asks what it is about and Melissa says that it was just a book she must have checked out by acciedent. She remembered only getting 5 books but maybe she was wrong. Jana reaches out to see what it is about since it is so colorfully decorated. suddenly,a white light envelopes her and seconds later, a red light envelopes Melissa. Their surpirsed screams are silenced and 7 minutes later, the door opens and Grace only finds a glowing red chinese book and some loose papers lying on the ground...  
  
TBC?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! you do NOT know how much this means to me. it is the fist story i have EVER written/posted. plz!??!??! 


	2. Into the book...

disclaimer:not mine, wish it was, blah blah blah.  
  
warning(s): cussing by melissa and Grace. Jana doesnt cuss much. weird no?  
  
pairings: ummm melissa+tasuki, Jana+chichiri. (all is eventually) grace+nobody. im a GREAT best bud rnt i!?!?! ^_^  
  
p.s. muchos gracias to otaku pitcher  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Into the book  
  
by:Black Crystal  
  
**Thud**  
  
**thump**  
  
"Itai..."  
  
"*!@$&#^!@ CRAP!"  
  
(i wonder who's who...-_-;;)  
  
Two strangely dressed girls landed on a not-so soft land. Bypassers looked at them stangely as one started cussing like the world would end should she ever stop and the other one who seemed to have broken at least 6 bones in her body.All-in-all, NOT a sight you see everyday.  
  
As Melissa was STILL cussing, Jana felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned around, she gasped, but too late. The person had put their hand over her mouth and was dragging her away soundlessly. Melissa FINALLY chose to stop screaming and cussing at that time and then she noticed that Jana was gone. She stood there, puzzled. where was she? Melissa sighed and started walking around asking if they had seen a girl with red hair and was quiet-looking and intelligent. Just as she was about to go into a store for a drink, she felt a tug and was dragged into a dark street she didnt even know exsisted. "Don't move a mustle.." a deep low voice muttered behind her...  
  
**meanwhile in their world**  
  
"Melissa...Jana? Hello?"  
  
Grace wandered into Melissa's house.// No need to worry// she thought. After all, she was Melissa's best friend. No one was around.//Mel's an only child and her parents are probably at work...but then... where is SHE?// Grace thought. She thought with all her brian(which, people, is not very big. ^_^) while staring at the glowing book. She was amazed by the colors... red...then white... red again... white... she was beginning to see a pattern here. After about 1/2 an hour, she finally realized to OPEN the BOOK! (wow!^_^) Grace didn't know how to read the ancient chinese there.  
  
"Damn... I wish Jana or Melissa were here. They know Chinese!"  
  
she muttered to herself pitifully. Suddenly, the book glowed bright and at the next glance, the words were all english. "WOW!!HEY COOL! I KNOW *THIS* lANGUAGE!" she exclaimed. (grace isnt a TOTAL dumbass, she is just REALLY slow to realize things. she FORGOT THANKSGIVING!!!!psh... trick-or- treaters on Christmas. ^_^) She started reading.  
  
"The Suzaku no miko and Byakko no miko of this revolution of 100 years have arrived. The Byakko no miko has been captured by unknown persons and the Suzaku no miko is searching for her, but to no avail. She herself has encountered with a stranger."  
  
was all it wrote. At first Grace thought that this was just a joke that they were playing on her... but what in the world could make a book write by itself? and also glow like that? Grace was confused. She decided to take some of Melissa and Jana's books home to work on their project. After all, she did drop it in the yummy soy sauce...//Might as well take this red glowing book as well. it amuses me.//she thought as she rose up, collected the papers and all the books, gathered them up and closed the door.What she didnt notice was the pair of eyes staring at her as she came out of Melissa's house...  
  
R&R plz??!?!? it mai 1st fanficcie... **dun dun dun** who *IS* the person or persons who captured Jana and Melissa? and who do the eyes belong to? what is the plot?!?!? yes... many many HARD questions... especially about the plot. -_-;; 


	3. Kidnappings...

Disclaimer:Man...do u KNOW how annoying these things are!?!?and the sad thing is there are actually people who go around looking for fanfics and seeing if they have disclaimers!! how ******* gay!!!! ~.^  
  
warnings:i know the story is weird but still, deal with me? ^_^hmm ch.2 and 3 are WAY diff from ch.1 no?  
  
thanks to all da people who reviewed!!! actually makes melissa feel betta about her riting.. but not her spelling. ^_^ j/k i noe i suck at riting but hey, its all for fun rite? review plz!  
  
Chapter 3: Kidnappings...  
  
By:Black Crystal  
  
"LET ME GO!!! HELP!!!!"  
  
Jana yelled loudly but to no avail because apparently, there was not a living soul here. She had a throbbing headache from when they had taken her onto the horse cart and wacked her with a club. She was thirsty and hungry, not to mention cold.  
  
"Hey girlie, You FINALLY woke up eh? here. have some breakfast.boss was right. you aint half bad-looking.too bad"  
  
said someone from above. The place where she was kept looked like a prison. it had to be about 50ft tall and even had a locked trapdoor on top. the speaker threw down a moldy and wet piece of a...the closest thing Jana could think of was a biscuit. But no one could be certain. She sighed. //Where was Melissa?..and what do they want with ME? im not special...// was all she could think of.  
  
**meanwhile back in "the strange land"**  
  
"Mpmh....Ough...."  
  
Melissa stuggled against the hand over her mouth. Try as she might, it would not budge, even when she tried to chomp on it. She was scared to death, though if asked, she would never admit it. She was used to being looked up to as someone who had no fear and a good leader, also capable of handling situations like this. She finally kicked him where it hurts, because she couldnt find his foot.  
  
"DAMN *@#&_)@^# BAKA #&@^$* FUCKING WOMAN!!!"  
  
came the muffled cry of the person behind her, obviously a man. She didnt care,but ran for her life, all the while screaming "HELP!!! HELP!!!!HELP ME DAMNIT!!!"A gruff hand grabbed her arm as she was running by. The soldier dragged her to a tall man in amour. "Is she the one shogun? she does have weird clothes." the tall man looked at her for awhile. She shuddered. it was like he could look into her soul. She turned away from him and tried to pull away from the soldier,but he had a strong grip."hmm yes. she shall do." she heard him say in a cold voice. The man had icy blue eyes and a cold glare. She was being led off when she felt the soldier on her right collapse. Melissa saw a blur of black, orange, silver, and some red. in a blast of what seemed to be fire, the whole army was scorched. She scanned the area. //where was the shogun?//she thought. She averted her attention the the man standing in front of her. He had firey red-orange hair and was wearing a black coat with necklaces and earings. all-in-all, he was breathtaking.  
  
"I didnt need YOUR help, thanks!"  
  
she said hotly. He looked taken back, then angry.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!??! YOU WERE BEING FUCKING TAKEN WAY BY THOSE DAMN FUcKING GUARDS!!LIKE YOU COULD tAKE all OF THEM ON!!!!YOUR A GIRL"  
  
He had done it.even HE HIMSELF felt the dark aura. the man slowly backed away carefully as Melissa lowered her head and began to shake. As she raised her head, he was immediatly sorry for what he had said about her being weak cuz seh was a girl. this "girl" looked like she could take on all 28 seishi of the four gods by herself in 3 seconds. she said in a low, menicing voice:  
  
"so because im a *GIRL* im weAk eh? ILL SHOW YOU WEAK!!!"  
  
the last thing he saw were huge boulders flying towards him.  
  
"oh SHIT..." he squeaked before everything went black.  
  
**melissa & Jana's world.(im gonna call it... TEXAS!! IM A GENIOUS!!!)**  
  
Grace groaned as she looked in front of her at all the books, papers, and research she had to do.It was a mess. books on the T.V, papers on the couch, folders sticking out of her backpack.  
  
**after 2 hours**  
  
"there! one page, front and back! all done!...they can do the other 24 pages themselves! i worked mai ass off! no more work for me! "  
  
Grace pryed herself off of the floor and went to get a drink of water.  
  
"AHH!!! WHA THE MOTHA-FUCKING HELL!?!?!"  
  
came the cry of Grace as she tripped over a book. It was the red book from Melissa's house. She hesitated, then picked it up. it wasnt glowing anymore. She was between getting the water and reading the book. //hmm books cant get up and leave. ill get the water. this book is WAY to heavy for me to lag to the kitchen.//she thought.  
  
As she was gone the book started glowing purple,but then two hands reached out of the shadows and grabbed it.  
  
grace came back with a soda. "ahhh" she sighed contently. //hm thats weird. i could have SWORN i had left the book right here.now where is it?// she wondered.Grace started searching for it. "Kakakaka..." came the low cackle in the deapths of the shadow formed by her bookcase. two piercing eyes was all that could be seen...  
  
review ppppllllzzzz/!?!?!? tank u! next, introducing seishi reborn. 


	4. Friends and foes...

Disclaimer:YES IT IS ALL MINE MINE MINE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! **is restained by stone-faced men wearing white coats saying:someone go get the straitjacket**  
  
warnings: byakko seishi personalities ALL worng i think. be gentle. i might not upload another chapter for awhile after this week. school starts again. =( and Jana, sorry but melissa just cannot do 2 chapters in one day. too lazy and cant type as fast as grace.gomen. i'll try to though.at night i think.just wait o unpatient one.ill make this one extra long ok?  
  
pairings: me+tasuki, chichiri+jana, i might be nice and pair grace with sumone. what do u think? review! ^_^(otaku pitcher always has so many nice things to say. xie xie ni)  
  
Chapter 4: friends and foes  
  
by:black crystal  
  
"drip...drip...drip..."  
  
Jana sighed. it was the 7th day they had kept her locked up. From peices of conversations she had heard, seh was in a bandit hideout, maybe a mountain. She had heard some guy say something about Mt.Kalimorji bandits. Whoever those were.  
  
**creak...thump**  
  
The trapdoor opened and a rotten apple with dirt all over it dropped into the puddle of water by her feet."ugh" she scowled. These people were heartless bastards. //wow... i have been spending WAY too much time with grace and Melissa... i wonder what they're doing now... while im in this hellhole.// she thought sadly. Jana picked up the apple and laid it near a hole in the ground. soon, a brown mouse came out and took the apple away.  
  
"There ya go little friend. Feed your family. Bye michi."  
  
she smiled at the mouse she had named michi when she first saw him come out of the hole. "path" she said aloud. he knows how to get out... and yet i dont. jana took a stick and drew another line on the wall. //7 days already. am i gonna die here? i hope not... Melissa.... help me!!//  
  
"YO! girlie! come on. Boss wants to c ya. Get up lazy bitch!i said COME! WOAH!!!!!!!  
  
As he grabbed her arm, a surge went through Jana and the man was thrown across the room. He grunted then collapsed in a heap.  
  
"omg omg omg... what did i do?!?!?!" Jana squeaked. This couldnt be happening to her.  
  
"whats going on down there? boss is not a patient person. WHAT THE HELL!!?!??!"  
  
Some guards up above looked down into the pit and saw only Jana...surrounded by a white light. her eyes were pearly white without pupils...in other words, freaky.The guards literatly ran away screaming for their mommies. Jana was unclosed in a silver-white orb that was shiny and glittery.The guards just gawked at her, speechless and unable to do anything. She floated up and above their heads and traveled along a hallway decorated with velvet paintings.  
  
//where am i? what is this place? whats happening to me?!?!?//  
  
her thoughts were intterupted when she arrived in a bright gold room. a single delicate woman sat on a "throne" and glared down at her. she said one command.  
  
"Kill her..."  
  
**Meanwhile where Melissa is..."  
  
"AHHH!!!! DAMNIT IM SORRY!!! JUST STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki ran for his life as lightning prepared to strike him yet again. He had been through enough. boudlers, tidal waves, tornadoes, fire... he had had it. She was just too freaking strong. //me and mai damn big mouth. oh crap...// he thought as lightning hit him like a...well, lightning pole!  
  
"had enough? ready to apologize...and actually MEAN it?"  
  
Came her cold voice. Tasuki nodded, looking like a springy toy's head, in fear of more torture. She was scary.Melissa came over and Tasuki cringed when her hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"now explain why you led me to that alley"  
  
"well damn. i saw those fucking guards around and word is that they were looking for a fucking good-looking girl wearing strange clothes. it's a known fact that they'll hold you ransom and probably try to get you damn powers, which were unknown...well, not anymore.**wince** so i saw you ahead and i said to myself"well, tasuki, u need some adventure and a nagging girl by your side again. what the hell!?!? ur not the smartest person, but hell, you can save that girl. maybe take her sake too." the only thing was, you had no sake."  
  
Melissa sat down with a thump. so... tasuki was trying to save her. Yet she had been a baka and ran away, right into the guards too. she cursed herself. As she was calling herself stupid in every language she knows( i know 8!!!i really do!!just dont try to make me atually REMEMBER them!)she felt an arm around her shoulders and stiffened.  
  
"eh... its getting dark.come on. i'll take you to my place. im a bandit by the way. name's tasuki."  
  
"oh... ok. cool. im melissa."  
  
Tasuki helped her up genlty and they walked off into the woods.behind them,however,no body noticed the tiny midnight black orb following them.  
  
"yes... very good. very good indeed. that girl shall be in my power soon, now that i know her weakness...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"yes master...kekekekekeke..."  
  
**in the ...un-book world**  
  
"DAMNIT!!!! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING BOOK!?!?!??!"  
  
Grace had searched the house 3 times, upstairs and down. hell, seh had even CLEANED HER ROOM!!!! (**HUGE GASP**) no book. although she had found 3 lollipops and some saltine crackers her mom had tried to hide from her. AS she sucked on teh lollipop and watched TV mindlessly, she didnt notice hands coming to grab her until it was too late. She was sucked into a gaping blacker than black hole by two hands and peircing evil eyes.she screamed but it was no use.  
  
"kekekekekee... i have succeded master...."  
  
The vioce echoed thoughout the room and then... all that could be heard was the TV announcing reports of static and power sources in the sky all over the state of Texas... 


	5. Rescues and captures...

disclaimer:**monotone** ....not mine...  
  
warnings/AN: man.. the things i do for u Jana, i cannot believe im doing 2 chapters per day cuz o u.aiyah. ni hoa ma fan ah... its ok. ur impatient. well... umm me and tasuki pairing first. OMG JANA I AM SO SORRI I DIDNT ASK U WHO U WANTED TO BE PAIRED UP WITH!!!!u just seemed to like chichiri so much... =( forgive me?well.. on w/ da fic.( i was listening to "evolution" by ayumi hamasaki even though i dun get a word o it. ^_^ great chorus)  
  
(good news for chichiri fans... he's in this chapter! yay!fellow readers, PLEASE review. melissa is checking every hour to see reviews and ...**sniff sniff** poor me.)  
  
Chapter 5: Rescues and captures  
  
by:black crystal  
  
  
  
"Kill her"  
  
Jana gasped as guards all around came up and got out knives, arrows, and spears. There had to be at least 500. No way she could take all of them on. //Well... i guess this is the end. what a GREAT way to die eh?//she thought gloomily.Jana looked at the woman that had commanded her death sentence.She had long silver hair down to her waist and bright green eyes. her lips lifted into a cruel and evl grin and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"well then? do it. and try not to make a mess either."  
  
Jana closed her eyes and waited for the millions of arrows to pierce her body and kill her...the moment never came. all she heard were curses, gasps, and a "boing"ing sound. She opened one eye.  
  
"woah..."  
  
the arrows were coming at her alright. but... they were bouncing off the orb. she was safe...Jana sighed contently.  
  
"ARAGHH!!! YOU IMBICILES!!!!! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jana screamed as the woman formed a huge black chi blast and aimed it towards her. Her orb shook with the impact but it thankfully didnt break. The woman screamed in rage, but then she collapsed and had to hold onto her throne arm to support her. Apparently her strenth had given out. and no wonder. the orb shook still after the hit and static was buzzing around it. Jana used all her will to command the orb to move but it moved only and inch.  
  
"araghh!!! move damnit!!!!!!"  
  
She screamed in frustration. Suddenly the wall on her right was blown apart. Jana couldnt see anything through the fog and dust, but when it cleared, there stood a tall man with a kesa, kasa,and monk's robes. he had gravity-defying bangs and was chanting what seemed to be a spell. There was also a scar on his right eye. After the spell was done, all the people in the room froze.  
  
"Woah...cool..."  
  
Jana was in awe.But the monk looked at her and her orb and said"follow me no da!"  
  
"how!??!" jana yelled after him but it was too late. he was gone. suddenly, her orb began to move by itself. They came to a forest clearing.The man stopped and turned around. suddenly, Jana's orb burst and she fell VERY unlady-like onto the hard ground.  
  
"Itai..."  
  
"Are you alright no da? my name is chichiri but there is no time to talk no da. i have to get you to safety quickly no da. hold my hand no da."  
  
She took ahold of his hand. it was soft and friendly to the chant. She saw him murmmer a spell and then they disappeared.Suddenly, they reappeared on a mountain. there was something coming towards them...  
  
"konnichiwa Taiitsukan."  
  
Jana fainted.  
  
**at the bandit hideout**  
  
"OI! KOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TASUKI!!!!!!"  
  
Melissa sweatdropped as the two did a freaky, yet cute and funny dance.  
  
"hey this is Melissa. she's gonna be here with us for awhile. ok with ya kouji?"  
  
"what? is she a hostage? You know, Tasuki... you dont like girls so why dont i take her off your hands?"  
  
'WHAT?!?!?no way Kouji. She aint a freaking hostage."  
  
"Oh. Kinda cute though...OUCH!  
  
Tasuki hit Kouji over the head as he led a giggling Melissa into the hideout. Melissa shot Kouji a sly wink and didnt notice the scowl on Tasuki's face. She looked on in wonder at the stuff in the rooms. Finally, Tasuki stopped at a small room by the end of the hallway. Tasuki left her there muttering about some bandits that had broken some rule or another. Melissa walked in and looked about. there was a bed, a window, a closet with some clothes that looked really pretty, and a dresser. on top of the dresser laid a pair of purple earings with a diamond stud. she marvled at the quality and with a furgutive look around her, she put them on. they were marvolous. Melissa looked into the mirror on top of the dresser again. //i wonder whose these are? oh well, ill just borrow them//she thought.  
  
"AHH!!!!!"  
  
Melissa screamed as her relflection changed into Tomo's right in front of her. The reflection grinned and two hands shot out and began to pull her in. melissa tried to scream but onli gagging came out because "Tomo" had one hand on her throat. //oh gods... what's happening?// she thought before her supply of air was gone and everything went dark...  
  
**Texas**  
  
Grace held fast to Tomo and started kicking and scratching him. He was trying to pull Melissa in. She could see. Melissa slumped down and now it was up to her. she finally elbowed him in the head.  
  
"ugh...bitch..."  
  
Tomo groaned and then fell in a heap.  
  
grace grinned."aww did i mess up your make-up Tomo? oh im *SO* sorri! (sarcastic)"  
  
She looked at Melissa."Wake up Mel... be careful."  
  
**flashback**  
  
"AHH!!!! LEMME GO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grace screamed as the hands pulled her in. As soon as she turned around, she saw Tomo smirking at her.  
  
"where am i? how did you come back to life?"  
  
"oh... you are in a world that i created . i was resored by my master. it is no busniess of yours about her name. have fun**smirk**im off to get your friends. buh-bye"  
  
Tomo left her and Grace screamed in anguish. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She gasped.  
  
"Suboshi...?"  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
next chapter:some things are explained and jealosy stirs.i dunno when the byakko seishi will appear. should i continue htis fic? im not sure. review and tell me. if you flame me, its alright, i dont expect everyone to LIKE my crappy work. 


	6. Kanya...

Disclaimer:ehhh how should i put this?i...do...NOT...own...fushigi....yuugi...  
  
Warnings/AN:wow. chapter 6. no ch. 7 today. Grace lagged melissa away from da computer. wo-whoo! boots!. ^_^ hehe. well anyways... uhh about jana fainting when she saw Taiistukan. well think about it! wouldnt *U* faint/?!? o course u would. ^_^ there ya go. perfect logic. well. here's da fic. no spell check. u have been warned. **sniff sniff** got mai first flame. awww. not for this one. its for "a taste of revenge" mai suboshi one. =(now melissa's spirit is broken. oh well. fellow readers, here's chapter 6.  
  
chapter 6: Kanya...  
  
by:black crystal.  
  
Jana groaned as she awoke with blurry vision. //where am i?// she thought. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Apparently, from her surroundings, she was in a castle or palae of some sort. It was elaborately decorated and there were pictures of white tigers everywhere. the bedsheets were white silk also. The man that had rescued her was sitting in a chair...asleep. He was kinda cute like this... Wait. //i dont even know the man! hello!!! god jana, ur such a baka.// She saw his kesa laying on the ground and she got mischevious look on her face. Jana carefully picked it up. She giggled.  
  
"look!!! im a monk!!!!!!!!!"  
  
she tried to go into a praying stance but only achieved looking stupid. Jana sighed. //hey why is it so big? Oooo darkkk...// she thought as she pulled the kesa over her head some more. suddenly, she felt her whole body get sucked in.  
  
"OHH SHHHHIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
she screamed as she was sucked through a tunnel of bright colors.  
  
**thud**  
  
She landed on a hard polished floor. //itai...// she should have just left the kesa alone. shouldnt have touched it. but...but...but... it was so cute and looked fun. She heard vioces getting nearer and looked at her surroundings. red everywhere. phoinexes... and pillers. seh did hurridly behind a tall piller at the corner. Then... she gasped and almost fainted again. there was that ...THING that she had saw and fainted of. Jana felt some vomit begin to rise up.  
  
the "thing" was talking to someone but she couldnt see who or what. Then, it stopped. Jana could sense that the "thing" was doing something.  
  
"Come on out. I can sense you. it is time for me to tell you about your destiny. you dont want to miss that would you?"  
  
Jana was stunned. How could she know? how did she do that? oh well. she stepped out and looked at .... what had he called it? Taiistukan. she also saw something pink disappear with a popping sound.  
  
"hey! im not an "it" im a woman and my name is Taiistukan."  
  
Jana held her head and ran around in circles. NOW THE "WOMAN" COULD READ HER MIND TOO!!??! OH GODS!!!!!!!!!IS NOTHING sACRED ANYMORE?!?!?she felt a tug on her shirt and then seh was being lagged away. soon, they were back in the white room and the man was looking frantically around. Then as he saw Taiisukan, he brightened.  
  
"Oh good Taiistukan no da. i was hoping seh hadnt teleported far no da."  
  
With a glance to her, he explained that he could teleport with his kesa, but that an inexperianced person shouldnt be able to teleport far, especially if they had no idea where they were going. The old hag sat on a lotus flower and looked at her. jana looked back. the hag didnt blink and kept staring. jana stared too. The monk sweatdropped.  
  
"ehh... Taiistukan. Should we continue no da?"  
  
"oh yes chichiri. of course." she said wiht a glare to Jana.  
  
"Jana, you are the Byakko no miko of this revolution. Your destiny is to collect the 7 star seishi of byakko, the white tiger, guardian of the west.then , along with their protection, you shall travel east and collect the Seiyruu shinzaho. In this reolution i have felt that the mikos needed powers of thier own. Especially the klutz, Melissa-Suzaku no miko.She has to get the Genbu shinzaho and you can commonicate by thought whenever and wherever you are.ill giver her control of nature's elements and you the power to heal and have phycic powers.you have a dangerous enemy too. That was the person who captured you today and her name is Kanya. She was the last Byakko no miko's enemy and now she has sold her soul to have a chance at the next Byakko no miko, you. Melissa is also in danger, for Nakago has had a son. Just as cruel as him. Tomo is Kanya's servant, her powers with evil so strong that she can revive just ONE soul.His power is illusion and he shall follow you everywhere, trying to kill you or get your powers. be careful, your journeys start today. Chichiri, although a Suzaku seishi, shall go along with you.Tasuki is already with Melissa and i shall visit her soon enough. i only hope SHE wont faint at the sight of me."  
  
Taitsukan finished and closed her eyes. "nyan nyans. get me a cup of tea."  
  
Two pink-haired girls appeared with a cup o tea and smiled.  
  
"nyan nyan!! fix fix, heal heal!!!"  
  
Jana smiled at the cute little girls. they were adorable. Or as Melissa would put it:disgustingly cheerful. Suddenly, the wall to her left exploded.(WHY do walls always explode around her!??! god...) They heard a loud cackle and saw the silver-haired woman standing there, holding another dark chi blast ready.  
  
"Prepare to die priestess..."  
  
**at the hideout**  
  
Tasuki paced around the room. Why wouldnt she wake up? what had happened? He could sense a spell keeping her from waking up, but how long? She looked to peaceful there. not like the phycho girl that had almost killed him.  
  
Just a few hours ago he had brought her dinner and pounded on the door. He had found her in front of the dresser, mirror smashed, and her head bleeding. He and Kouji had brought her here and took turns watching her. Maybe... she's the miko? Konan IS in ruins.Might she have something to do with it? Nah... Tasuki shook his head. She's just a normal girl... right?  
  
**still in flashback-grace's part**  
  
"Suboshi...?"  
  
The young man smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to get you out of here. Dont worry. Seiyruu has given me another chance to do good. to protect you... tennyo."  
  
tbc?  
  
i dunno what to write! it wasnt supposed to be this long. **sniff sniff**no reviews and Melissa is sad. =( Go read Jana's story. Its great!auothor:lady rhea. (im seiirea!) 


	7. The journey begins...

Disclaimer:not mine...dont i wish?!^_^  
  
AN:Uhh i have no plot whatsoever! seems like i do dont it? ^.~ hehe.  
  
Ch.7:The Journey Begins...  
  
by:black crystal  
  
Kanya cackled her high laugh again and shot out the chi blast. Jana screamed, thinking that this time, there was no way in the world she could live. Chichiri suddenly jumped in front of her and made what seemed to be a shield. She poked at a side. not even a wobble. The old hag, she just COULDNT call her Taiitsukan, had already disappeared. //Oh sure, let US die, for all means, SAVE YOURSELF!!!!!// she thought angily. the blast hit them right in the center of the shield and they were pushed back about 4 feet. She was strong, very strong. The shield counldnt hold much longer. Chichir was looking worn out.  
  
"Chichiri, isnt there any way for me to help?"  
  
Jana asked him, but he was too busy holding up the shield to answer. He was on his knees after Kanya fired another blast. Jana looked around her urgently. Nothing. //wait...didnt you make that orb thingamajig earlier? its worth a shot right?//  
  
After the 4th blast, Chichiri's strength gave out completely and he fainted. It was up to her. Jana closed her eyes and ordered the orb to surround them... nothing. The next blast was coming closer. //does this woman EVER just GIVE up?!?!?// she thoguht angrily. The blast was coming nearer and nearer. Her life passed right in front of her eyes... //im sorry Chichiri...// Jana screamed as all she could see was blackness around her and Chichiri...but... they werent burning and dieing...she put a hand in front of her. YES!! she had done it! the orb had appeared at the last moment.  
  
Kanya yelled in rage as she saw that her blasts reflected off of the orb harmlessly. She gathered all her strength that was left and fired it.  
  
**crunch**  
  
The orb cracked in the center. Kanya smiled with glee and Jana groaned. It was over. Kanya would win.. and she would never be any use to the Byakko people...Jana silently said a good-bye to Melissa and waited for the impact of the death blast. Suddenly, the old hag appeared in front of them and then... they were gone.  
  
Chichir, Jana and Taiistukan appeared in what appeared to be the woods. Jana looked around. Chichiri was still unconsious. taiistukan looked at her.  
  
"Byakko no miko, you have the power to heal remember? I am sending Chichiri with you because your powers are the hardest to control and deal with. He has had practice and patience too. He shall train you until you are ready to deal with danger by yourself. Then, he shall return to his rightful miko, Melissa, Suzaku no miko. i suggest you concentrate and heal him now."  
  
Jana nodded unhappily. she wanted to try out her powers and heal Chichiri but she wasnt gonna LIKE taking orders from the old hag. She held out a hand and it glowed bright white. She gasped but Taiistukan just yawned. Chichir suddenly behan to murrmur and turned over in the dirt floor.  
  
"He's ok , it just takes awhile after you heal them for the person to wake up. oh see? he's getting up. not bad priestess."  
  
chichiri stood up on wobbly knees, he sighed as he remembered what had happened.  
  
Jana looked at him with big eyes and he smiled.  
  
"im alright no da. I say we bid farewell to Taiitsukan and get on our way to find your seishi no da. we have a long way to go no da."  
  
They bid good-bye to taiistukan, to which Jana and Taiitsukan looked very pleased about. They went their separate ways, Jana muttering about a face lift and Taiitsukan muttering about intorlorable mikos. Chichiri helped Jana onto the brown mare that Taiitsukan had given them for their journey. The two figures went off into the dark forest....  
  
Two emreld eyes stared out from behind a tree and watched them wander off.  
  
"You didnt think i'd give up that easily did you? Miko..." she spat out the last word like poison.  
  
The sky turned dark and a storm began to brew, unknown to the unsuspecting couple in the already too-dark woods...  
  
**where Melissa is**  
  
Melissa groaned and frowned slightly. She opened one eye. //where am i ?// she thought. Then, a smiling face looked her right in the eye and she screamed in surprise. Kouji grinned and said that he was glad she was awake and that he'd go get Genrou.  
  
Tasuki came in and immedialtely brightened. but then, that smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Weren't your eyes dark brown?"  
  
"Yes...duh.."  
  
"well...then why are they red now?"  
  
**in grace's flashback**  
  
"Tennyo? Whats a tennyo?" grace asked Suboshi with wide eyes.  
  
"A tennyo is a celestial maiden. You are one of them. Your color is purple, as the book glowed when taken away from you by Tomo. You are located in the center of the 4 cardinal directions. You have no seishi because you are not a miko, but you are the chosen Tennyo to protect and help the mikos from danger. I, from the seiyruu side, whom have not a miko and nto being reborn, are to choose one person to help and aid you. You also have one person from the Genbu side. Tomite."  
  
Grace just looked at him with blank eyes.  
  
"wha?" she asked smartly. 


	8. Sairou...

Disclaimer:Man...Y DO THEY INSIST ON MAKING AUTHORS DO THIS IN EVERY CHAPTER!?!?!I-DO-NOT-FREAKING-OWN-FUSHIGI-YUUGI-!!!!!  
  
AN: Um...Oh yes. I do not remember WHO was the first Byakko seishi. i think it was Tatara. i REALLY dont know what order they come in. i just make it so that they appear whenever their powers are needed the most. Melissa is gonna start HER journey in the next chapter, or the one after that. Grace's flashback ends in this chapter. Then... her part starts to get intresting. To those who believe that Jana has too long a part(s) and us two, too little, well, after awhile, believe me, that'll change. But her part is long because she was the one who meets with the enemy first and is the one that Kanya is chasing after. Also, taiitsukan explains things to her.  
  
NOTE!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!: omg I didn't know that Jana already had so many phycic seishi in the byakko group and so.well, now im just going to stick to my original plan. She stil has the orb thingy and heal, but instead of phycic powers, she has control of water and melissa-fire. I dedided that some people would complain about my powers before I even got to explain them.Grace's power somes later. She only needs two guys because she is a tennyo. Tennyos are very powerful and can take care of themselves just fine. I gave suboshi to her because she wouldn't stop complaining. -_- .Tomite.you'll see later in this chapter.  
  
Ch.8: Sairou.  
  
by: black crystal  
  
  
  
Jana frowned as she heard thunder in the sky above them. When Taiitsukan had dropped them off in the woods, there had been clear sunny weather. Why was there now thunder? She wanted to ask Chichiri but he was lost deep in thought. Jana sighed and patted her horse absentmindedly. She had named it Mist as they traveled through the woods.  
  
Chichiri suddenly halted to a stop. Jana pulled on Mist's reins gently and she stopped too.  
  
"I felt that something wasn't right no da. There is a strange presence nearby no da. We are in serious danger no da. I suggest we move a little faster no da."  
  
Jana nodded. During their travel, she had learned to trust the monk's instincts. Jana urged Mist to trot faster and Chichiri began to jog. Thunder rumbled through the woods and Jana shivered as rain began to fall. Lightning suddenly struck the tree beside her and she screamed. The tree began to burn and soon the nearby trees caught on fire too. The rain wasn't big enough to stop it just yet and when it did reach that level, the whole wood would be burned to ashes.them along with it.  
  
What had Taiistukan told her? Oh yes. control of water was it? That was useful. Jana concentrated on all the rain pouring down and aimed it at the fire. Some of the rain seemed to drift over, but it was no use. The fire raged on. Chichiri looked behind him to see what was taking Jana so long. She was concentrating on what seemed to be aiming the rain towards.a tree. A tree that was being drenched in rain. She didn't seem to notice though. Jana's forehead was burrowed together and she looked very worn out. Chichiri sensed a strange chi again and quickly ran to where Jana was and took her hand. He lagged her away from the tree along with her screaming about a fire and dying.  
  
After awhile, Chichiri put Jana back on top of her horse, even though she still looked cross. //But.the fire. what will happen now?// was all she could think of. Just then, her attention was turned to Chichiri, who had a frown on his face.  
  
"whats wrong Chichiri?"  
  
"Hm.I sensed a chi back in those woods when you were trying to flood a tree no da. I sense it here too no da. But along with that, I feel a chi of a seishi no da. We are close to the Byakko country, Sairou no da. There you shall find all your seishi no da."  
  
Jana nodded and they rode on.  
  
**two days later**  
  
Jana walked alongside Mist, letting the young mare have some rest. Chichiri had told her about his adventures with Miaka, the last Suzaku no miko. Melissa was lucky to have such a nice seishi. They chatted happily as the group approached a clearing in the woods. Jana gasped at the sight that beheld her.  
  
"Sairou."  
  
**In the room where Melissa is**  
  
"what the HELL do you mean my eyes are RED?!?!"  
  
"Well.they're red."  
  
Melissa scoffed but then Kouji held up a mirror in front of her. She screamed. They were a bright glowing red. Melissa backed away and hid under the covers, shaking.She felt a hand on her shoulder, which was poking out, and looked up. Tasuki was there, looking at her strangely.  
  
  
  
"I'll go get Chichiri and the old hag to see what's wrong with ya. Just wait here."  
  
"Oi.how are you gonna do THAT genrou?"Kouji smirked.  
  
"Uhh.I don't know. Chichiri comes to us!"  
  
**everyone sweatdrops**  
  
They "helped" Tasuki think of how to get Chichiri here, which included meditating, getting prayer beads, concentrating chi, and hitting him over the head whenever he complained that he didn't have the patience for this.  
  
**pop**  
  
Two pink-haired little girls appeared with big grins on their faces and Melissa turned purple. She started making gagging noises and ducked underneath the covers again. The big surpirse was yet to come. Taiitsukan appeared, floating on her lotus flower,looking annoyed, which DID NOT help her looks.  
  
Melissa poked her head out when she felt that she could deal with the chirpy,happy,cheerful and CUTE girls. Then.she pointed at Taiitsukan and began screaming.and screaming..and pointing.ad screaming.**silence**  
  
"Wow Taiitsukan.that must have been your biggest mallet yet."  
  
**STILL in grace's flashback**  
  
"so.I'm a tennyo, you and Tomite are to help me.and I have to PROTECT someone!?!? But.they get powers AND 7 seishi! I get nada and two DEAD seishi!"  
  
"Uhh.first of all, yes you are a Tennyo, you get Tomite and me bacause we do not have a miko for this revolution and so we have no adventures and stuff. We're bored,"he said as he saw the confused look on Grace's face," see Taiitsukan got smart this revolution. She saw that if two mikos,that were not enimies,came into this world, and that one would be from the Suzaku or Seiyruu and the other from the Byakko or Genbu side. Suzaku and Seiyruu didn't get along quite well and the seishi still have their memories. She decided it would be better this way.The suzaku no miko has to collect the Genbu shinzaho, because she is still not welcome to Kuoto. (did I spell that rite?)They do not know who she is but they know her seishi. Byakko no miko is unknown and no one will harm her.You, you shall receive your powers in the book but you also have to READ the book to know when danger looms ahead. Tomite and I shall help. I shall go get him now."  
  
Suboshi left grace, her head still swirling from so much information, then, she remembered that melissa was in danger. Grace ran off to find Tomo, only to see him choking Melissa.  
  
**end flashback** 


	9. The Byakko seishi...

Disclaimer:Uhh..not mine no da.  
  
AN: no pairings yet. Maybe around chapter 14. Who knows!Umm does ANYONE noe about the second seishi? And who it is? O_O I have no CLUE! I am just making up their personalities because I really don't know what they are like. I am not watase yuu.sayy..^_^I was in an elaborate mood today. Ok I think I should just keep mai powers, except downtone them a bit. I dun wanna go back to all da chapters and redo them. Im lazy.(gomen to all Tomo fans!)  
  
Chapter 9: The Byakko seishi.  
  
By:black crystal  
  
The sight was breathtaking. Jana's eyes glittered as they fell over the grassy plains in front of them, the mountains and hills in the background. It was chilly, but not snowing. The little houses sparkled like jewels in the afternoon sun and she gasped with delight. Here they would find her first seishi.and also do a little shopping!  
  
She raced down the hill on Mist, galloping quickly as the wind rushed through her hair. Behind her, she could hear Chichiri running and huffing, trying to catch up with her. He was laughing at her obvious joy at the city and teleported to the bottom of the hill. Jana smiled up at the sun. she was out and free of the dark gloomy woods and now she could begin her journey.  
  
They arrived in the city at late noon, after Jana had her share of running through the plains. Chichiri led her to a bar(they didn't HAVE stores that sold drinks back then.or did they?) and ordered them some drinks. Jana sat down at a table in the back, taking in all the local views. Some gruff men were looking at her weirdly but she paid no attention. Chichiri was still up there, waiting for the drinks. She twidled her thumbs mindlessly and hummed a song. A rough hand tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked up, there was one of the gruff men whom had been eyeing her. He was smirking and his friends were behind him.  
  
"Hey girlie.wanna come sit with us?"  
  
Jana shook her head politely.  
  
"No thanks. I am already here with someone.  
  
"You mean monk boy over there?"  
  
Jana gasped. Chichiri was laid flat on the ground, a large bump on his head. People were gathering around him and no one paid attention to her. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Now don't move and make this harder than it is already. We wont hurt you, we just want a ransom for the Byakko no miko. See, we're not from around here. We just wanna make some fast money and you have some really strange clothes on. Come on now."  
  
He led her over to the door with one hand on her arm and the other still covering her mouth. Jana tried to scream and bite the man's hand, but her screams were muffled and her bites were no use to his leathery skin.She kicked and clawed at his arm but still, no use. She tried her power of water, but she was panicking and couldn't concentrate. Jana cursed herself for being so easlily frightened, but in this sitsuation, who wouldn't be?  
  
They were going down a dark street and his grip was ungiving. Jana looked around for any sign of people,but it looked as if this street was deserted. The man took a piece of cloth from one of his men and gagged her. He smirked and looked down at her. He began to take all her jewelery and she fought when he tried to take her mother's golden necklace. As he was taking it away, a vine crept up his leg and more around him. His arms, legs, neck, everywhere and held him in a cocoon. She looked behind the cocoon and saw a man with brown hair that covered one eye and the rest down to his waist. He was raising his hand at the man and she gasped from under the gag. There was something white and glowing on the back of his right hand.  
  
"Lasso.hmm."  
  
The man put his hand down and walked over to her. He smiled and took off the gag, but even then she was speechless.  
  
"Are you alright? I saw them take you over here and followed. I think one of them attacked your monk friend. Oh I havent introduced myself. I am Tatara, 20, and can control plants. I am also one of your seishi, Byakko no miko."  
  
**at melissa and Taiitsukan's place**  
  
**Taiitsukan has just finished explaining about the exact same thing she said to Jana. **  
  
Melissa looked up at Taiitsukan.  
  
"I'm a WHAT?"  
  
"You're a miko. The Suzaku no miko. Tasuki here is one of your seishi. Chichiri is also one but he is helping Jana on her journey. Tasuki is a little loud-mouthed and inpatient but he shall also TRY to help you(tasuki:**glare**)Well, you have 2 seishi already. Time to start finding your others.well? get a move on!"  
  
Melissa groaned at the thought of actually getting up and TRAVELING. She wasn't about to give up without a fight. Crawling under the covers, she pretended to snore loudly and attached herself to the bed covers. Taiitsukan glared at her and sighed. She popped away saying stuff about how all mikos are the same. Tasuki poked at her shoulder and pulled the covers off her head.  
  
"The 'ol hag is gone now. I didn't know you were so easily scared! **smirk** Your gonna be tough to protect.OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!??!"  
  
Melissa had hit Tasuki over the head and was getting her things ready to go.  
  
"well? We better get a move on!"  
  
"Man.all you women, fucking mood swings and shit."  
  
Melissa glared at him as he walked off.She sighed. It was gonna be a long hard journey, and she was not up to it right now.  
  
**Grace-ends flashback**  
  
Melissa was safe, as she could see, checking up on her today. Apparently Tomo had been using some sort of mirror to see what she was doing. He had been knocked out cold for about 2 days. That had been a pretty big chair she had broke on his head after he tried to get up yesterday.  
  
Grace sighed. How was she going to get out of here? There was no exit, only emptiness and darkness. Suddenly, she felt a hand behind her and sprang to her feet, hitting wildly around her with the chair leg she kept with her in case Tomo woke up.  
  
"AHH!!!!ITAI!!!STOP IT TENNYO!!!NOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grace stopped. Tennyo. Oops, it couldn't have been Tomo. He didn't talk like that. She looked at her "attacker" with one eye and gasped. It was Suboshi! He looked beat up and had bruises all over him and was twitching. Grace put down her "club" slowly and went over to him.  
  
"Oh my god..im sooo sorry! Did I hurt you?.much?..ok how many bones are broken?"  
  
Suboshi grinned at the last part and stood up wearily.  
  
"Uhh I found Tomite. I left him in your world. Good thing I did. I don't think he'll take to thrashings well. Let's go Tennyo, it doesn't feel right in here."  
  
" I have a name you know! It's Grace!"she scowled.  
  
"Ok ok whatever.lets go Gracie."  
  
"GRACE!!!!NOT gracIE!!!!!got it?!?!?"  
  
"OK! OK! Now lets GO!! .gracie.^^"  
  
Grace followed him grumpily, still arguing about her name(hint:she does NOT like being called Gracie. NEVER CALL HER THAT.unless looking for an easy suicide)She suddenly stopped and went back. Grace picked up the chair leg and wacked Tomo hard on the head again.  
  
"Just to make sure he wont cause more trouble for awhile."  
  
Suboshi looked grimly at his former fellow seiyruu seishi and went to a spot in the darkness and felt around. He exclaimed and a portal opened up slowly. He took Grace's hand and gently tried to push her in, but she clung to him, scared of the big swirling hole and unwilling to get in. He sighed and jumped in, him and Grace, who was cussing at him at the top of her lungs.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well!??!? What u think?!?!?tell me plzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The palace...

Disclaimer:not mine...  
  
AN:Uhh.lemme think. Hmm OH! I'm having second thoughts about the whole Chichiri+Jana thingy. She prefers Tatara, but wouldn't that kinda be like the anime? First seishi and miko.blah blah blah. What do u think? Again, ill tally up the votes and decide later. No chapter 11 till theres been enough votes. Cuz that's when the relashinship/friendliness grows.But with WHOM!?!(in the Suzaku seishi part, I am NOT GOING IN ORDER!!!!!!!!!)After a few chapters, Grace's part will just disappear completely and intertwine with our parts.  
  
Chapter 10:The palace.  
  
By:black crystal  
  
Jana looked at him strangely and grabbed his hand without warning. She slowly and carefully examined the character on his hand. Lasso.was he really one of her seishi?Chichiri had just told her she HAD seishi, but never what powers they had or what they looked like or what their character was. He LOOKED nice enough, but what if this was just another plan to capture her? Ever since her second capture Jana had been very very careful of everyone she met.  
  
"Shouldn't we go check up on your monk friend? He looks injured." Came Tatara's voice.  
  
Jana looked up suddenly and began to run back to the bar. Chichiri! How could she have forgotten?!?Behind her, she heard footsteps coming and looked back. Tatara was also running. He was yelling at her to be careful. Of course she'd be careful! Who did he think she was?! Melissa? Or Grace? She was scoffing while running towards the bar and just when she turned her head around after telling Tatara that she WOULD BE CAREFUL.she ran into someone and crashed to the ground. A hand helped her up and she winced at her side, which may have been bruised during the capture. Jana looked up and gasped. It was Chichiri, but that huge bump on his head was bleeding. He looked at her cheerfully.  
  
"Oh good no da. You are ok no da. I was just standing in line when the person behind me whacked me with something heavy no da. I'll be ok no da. No need to worry no da."  
  
He looked behind her and frowned when he saw Tatara.  
  
"Who is he no da? Did he try to hurt you no da?"  
  
Jana shook her head.  
  
"this is Tatara. He says that he is one of my seishi."  
  
Chichiri smiled and held out his hand. Tatara just frowned slightly.in an undervoice he told jana:  
  
"There is something strange about this one. I know that Chichiri is not of the Byakko seishi and is of the Suzaku seven.but there IS something strange about him. his chi. In my former life I have identified his chi before and I believe that this is not Chichiri."  
  
Jana shook her head.  
  
"You're crazy. Of course this is Chichiri. Ill prove it to you."  
  
She used a loud voice and asked Chichiri who the new Suzaku no miko was.Chichiri looked taken back and asked in a little higher and sqeakier voice,"what do you mean no da?Why do you need to ask me this no da?"  
  
Jana frowned at him. Ideas about that Tatara was right began to form in her mind.  
  
"But.CHICHIRI knows who the miko is. she is YOUR miko isnt she?"  
  
"Oh.of course I know. It's.Naomi?"  
  
"No."Jana said, shaking her head,"who are you?"  
  
"Chichiri" figeted and suddenly stood still.  
  
"So,"he said in a dark and low voice that was unlike his own,"you have found me out. I am indeed not Chichiri. I knew from the moment your seishi came that you were going to be suspicious. That is why I have it all planned out!"he cackled in a high voice. His features began to change into one of a man with opera makeup on his face, a hat with 2 long feathers, and wearing an opera costume.  
  
"Kekekekekee.yes. I think you have guessed it. I am Tomo, of the former seiyruu seven.and I shall be the one to send you all TO OBLIVION!!!!KEKEKEKEKEKEE!!!!!!"  
  
** Melissa's part**  
  
Melissa groaned as she loaded the last of her things onto the horse that Taiitsukan had oh-so-generously left behind. Tasuki came up right behind her, carrying his things. Melissa's eyes popped out. He was carrying a light bag and his tessen.  
  
"THAT'S IT!?!?!"she asked him. Her eyes still as huge as saucers.  
  
"Yup! Unlike you women with your fucking I need this and I need that and oh- I just would DIE without THAT, I just need some personal belongings." He said, smirking.  
  
His smirk was wiped right off and then it was Melissa's turn to smirk as Kouji led out Tasuki's horse. It was so loaded with bags and trunks of belongings that she could only just make out the horse's head. She burst into hysterics while Tasuki muttered about maybe taking off some things and that if she wasn't his miko, she would be SOOO dead right now.  
  
They kept taking off bags, along with the two people begging and stomping their foot and saying stuff about family heairlooms, Melissa and Tasuki only had about one or two bags each. their horses were a lot happier too, Melissa's named Lightning and Tasuki's named you-damn-horse-that cant-even- take-14-bags-of-crap.well, melissa renamed it Sandy, due to its sandy color.  
  
They rode off, waving good-bye to Kouji and the other bandits, whom were wishing both of them good luck on not letting the other person get to their nerves.(too late for that!)The two horses trotted off into the shadows of the trees lining the path to the kingdom of Konan.  
  
After about 3 days of arguing and glaring daggers at each other, they arrived in the capital without any problem. Tasuki led her straight to the palace, saying something about how Hotohori might be there.Melissa looked at him strangely but didn't say anything, dueing the the fact that he stole the last piece of food away from her untouched plate while she was going to change after a bird pooped on her jeans. They rode along in silence and Melissa took in all the new sights. Tasuki had already seen it too many times to be amused and rode on in a bored looking trance.  
  
Many people recognized Tasuki and said hello, well.or ran for it. Apparently, his hot temper was known around these parts.Melissa started looking at the shops while Tasuki talked to an old friend he saw. She ran over and started looking at all the different things. She marveled at a crystal necklace and used the money that Kouji had given her before she left to buy it. It was light blue with an elaborate golden frame. The chain was of gold too. This was the country of Suzaku and they prefered red.but her favorite color WAS light blue. She put it on and ran back to her horse. She looked around for Tasuki.but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Melissa asked the man beside her if he had seen a man with orange-red hair and he said no. She kept asking everyone she saw.There was a tap on her back and she turned around. A soldier was standing there. He looked at her with cold eyes and ordered her to come with him but Melissa refused. The man grabbed the reins and began to pull the horse over. Another soldier was behind him, making sure that she had no way to escape. Melissa was frantic now. Where was that damn bandit when she needed him!!?!?! The soldiers stopped and she looked over his shoulder.a young man of around 18 stoof there, his dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and staring at the soldiers. He had a royal stance but his robes were not of the royal family's.  
  
"Let her go."was all he said, and yet there was a commanding tone in that simple sentence.  
  
The soldiers shook their heads and perpared ti push him out of the way. Before they even had a chance to move, the man had pulled out a sword and began a fight. Within 2 minutes, it was over. The soldiers moaned and groaned on the floor and the man walked over to her. Melissa pulled back her horse and looked around. There was nothing she could use to protect her.(when in panic, no concentration, no powers. Not yet. They still beginners)  
  
"hello miko. I am Hotohori, at your service."  
  
He swept down in a bow and melissa stared at him blankly.  
  
"uhh ok. Do YOU know where Tasuki went?"she asked.  
  
He pointed to right behind her, where Tasuki was riding towards them with a happy grin on his face when he saw Hotohori. Melissa took an angry look apon her face and began to scream at him.  
  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE AND WHERE DID YOU HAVE TO GO THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT!!??!"  
  
"I NEEDED SAKE!!!"  
  
"YOU ENDANGERED ME FOR SAKE!??!"  
  
"well.yes."  
  
Melissa's face turned to that of fury.but then, she smiled. Tasuki held his hands over his head in case she wanted to hit him.but there was nothing. She had gone over to see Hotohori's character and left him. He offered to take them to the palace and melissa eagerly agreed.  
  
On the ride there(he had his own horse too) he told her about his son, Boushin, whom was ruling the empire now. Melissa listened with rapt intrest and Tasuki scowled as he followed them. So she was ignoring him now was she? I'll show her!  
  
They arrived at the palace and Melissa gasped. It was beautiful.The palace itself was large and reigning. Hotohori looked at the guards and they nodded. The doors opened and they were admitted inside. The gardens were spectacular, with shades of pink, red, white, and yellow. Coming towards them was a younger Hotohori-look alike. He was wearing emporer's clothes and greeted them.  
  
"father. Welcome back. Is this the miko? I am emporer Boushin."  
  
Melissa was already gone, off to look in a room that she had glanced at and found full of shiny and pretty things.  
  
**grace/vortex**  
  
"I'LL KILL YOUUU!!!!!!!!!!..."  
  
came grace's last scream at Suboshi as they fell through the hole onto a plush carpet. It was an apartment and a man was inside. Suboshi ran past him, saying something about how annoying and loud Grace was and how he needed a break.and a hearing aid.  
  
Grace grinned.  
  
"Hi. So you're the tennyo. Little short aren't you?"he smirked.  
  
Wrong thing to say. Grace pounced on top of him, using a pillow she found nearby to wack him over the head again and again.and again.and again.and, oh lets just say she had fun.  
  
"NO**hit**ONE**slap**SAYS**punch**ANYTHING**wack**ABOUT**thump**MY**thunk** HEIGHT**wham**AND **bruise**GETS**crunch**AWAY**hits him again**WITH **etc..** IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suboshi came out of the room and immediately walked back, saying he had forgotten to feed the fish. Out of the corner of his cut lip, the man yelled that he had no fish.  
  
The stranger groaned and tried to sit up, but he was too beat up. Grace thought she heard him say that he was Tomite and that he should have let Hikitsu take this job.  
  
She took a bag of saltine crackers off the table and bagan to munch.  
  
TBC.  
  
THE chapters will be getting slower because thanksgiving break is over.=(awww. But dun worri.ill still be posting a chapter once every 2 days..i think. REVIEW? I need encouragement!**inner voice** ur begging melissa. O_O.Uhhh So what if I am! ^^; 


	11. Beginnings...

Disclaimer:Melissa dun own dis anime.  
  
AN:i know the most about Tatara, Tokaki, and Subaru. i am CLUELESS about the others, except for their powers.-_-...dun blame me! i have searched for info every day these 2 weeks!!!!! Umm oh! first o all, i havent really decided which Tennyo Grace is related to, i toldja i was making it up as i go and that i had no plot...**hides..**and also that i apologize to Tomo fans. but mai HUGE problem is: WHAT SHALL NAKAGO'S SON BE NAMED?!?! whomever can help me think o a name, i shall be eternally grateful and thank you in every chapter. i think it might go up to chapter 30-sumthing but who knows?OO;;sorri miaka fans. dont read Tasuki's part. I *HATE* and i cannot emphasize that enough, HATE that PIG MIAKA!!!!!!!ugh...**shudder**  
  
Chapter 11:Beginnings...  
  
by:black crystal  
  
Tomo cackled his amazingly high laugh while he took out a small clam from his pocket and opened it. Everything around Tatara and Jana began to shimmer. The next moment, they were in a forest. There were trees and bushes everywhere, the perfect hiding place. She slowly turned in a circle, all the while thinking//what the hell!?! where am i?"Tatara had placed a comporting yet somewhat shaking hand on her shoulder and started to guide her along a rocky path to the west.  
  
"Hello miko... you're in MY demension now! and there's no way to escape.KEKEKEKE!!!"  
  
Tomo's high voice rang throughout the "forest" and birds flew up and away. Jana trembled slightly and she felt Tatara's grip on her shoulder tighten. They began walking/jogging down the path, which never seemed to end. Suddenly, in front of their path, a huge boulder fell and blocked their way down. Jana screamed as it missed her by inches. Tatara pushed her to the side of the road as more boulders fell all around them and Tomo's cackle rang up in the sky.  
  
He held out a hand and soon plants began to rise out of the ground. Vines intertwined to form a simple, yet sturdy-looking dome shape around them. Jana shivered as the rocks continued to fall then almost fainted when she saw ants scrawing towards them. Tatara looked at her finally when she continued tugging at his sleeve. He gasped. Millions and millions of fire ants crawled towards them at an increasing speed. No way they could stop them. The plants may be fine to protect them from a huge earth attack, but the tiny tiny ants could crawl in, no matter how much he tried. His miko could never surrive this. The ants would eat at her and the plants would be crushed soon. a well-aimed boulder could kill her instantly.  
  
Jana saw the first of the ants crawl through the cracks of the plant dome. No matter how much they stomped, the ants just kept on coming. Tomo's cackle was drowned out by Jana's screaming and Tatara's apologies..and then, silence. the ants that were crawling up her legs were gone, vanished into thin air. She opened one eye slowly and her face turned into that of anguish. Chichiri was laying on the floor, his left cheek cut and the bump still on his head. There was blood and bruises all over him. She could make out a hole through his arm and side. He was on the ground, panting and coughing up blood. Tomo, beside him, knocked out.  
  
Jana rushed over to Chichiri and lifted his head carefully. He was alive but the pulse was weak. She held out a hand and focused her chi into it. again, a white light surrouded it and all his wounds disappeared. Jana stared into his face and saw that he was unconsious. She put his head down and with the help of Tatara, helped him onto her horse. She was about to leave when she heard Tatara cough and turned around. He was pointing to Tomo's unconsious body laying on the ground. Jana walked over and stared down at him. He was breathing and his clam lay a few feet away. The two long feathers on his hat were drenched with blood. Chichiri's blood no doubt. she curled her lip in disgust and picked up the clam. She pocketed it and went back to Mist. she started down the path and hesitated.  
  
"Tatara, tie him up and leave him somewhere he doesn't know so he wont bother us again..at least for awhile. You better be fast, and careful. i dont want my first seishi hurt."  
  
She said the last part with a grin and slowly led Mist along the red brick road. Jana and the horse carrying Chichiri's body went down the hill-shaped road, off into the distance. The sunset was right in front of her and it seemed like she glowed with power.Tatara smiled as he remembered someone he knew, just like her.  
  
"Jana..you shall make a fine miko...just like Suzuno."  
  
He took tomo's body with him, making sure to hit Tomo's head against every pebble that came across their way.Tatara left him in a faraway place deep in the woods and ran back to the city, ready to travel with his miko and find his fellow seishi...  
  
**Melissa-Suzaku no miko.**  
  
Hotohori and Boushin took Tasuki to his old room, where he dumped his things and said he wanted to look around the palace. Boushin and Hotohori said that they had some catching up to do and that all would be explained soon.  
  
Tasuki sighed as he drank his 3rd bottle(*IS* sake in bottles or cups? i dont remember...) of sake. That damned priestess. Most likely she'll fall for that Tamahome and Hotohori will go after her...just like before. She is so the opposite of Miaka though. and inner voice said.  
  
"S-shuddapp...ugh...you dont k-know m-meeee."he slured.  
  
Miaka had been chirpy and was a little dense. Always eating too.Melissa...she was gloomy at times, happy at others, cunning, may be the word. Gets mad easily and was a clutz. where Miaka depended on others, she acted like she could get along just fine by herself. Fuck her. .. oh and she cussed. thats a first. Mikos didnt cuss...did they?He thought of miaka and kept thinking about her...but everytime he did, Melissa's smirking face appeared. Dark brown eyes, almost black, replaced light brown ones, Blacker- than-black hair replaced light brown.  
  
Tasuki shook his head furiously. it's the sake! it must be the sake...yes. that was it. He threw down the last bottle and ran outside, only to collide with something coming the other way.  
  
"ITAI!!!! YA DAMN CLUMSY BAKA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT!!YOU COULDA FUCKING KILLED ME!!"  
  
came Melissa's voice from where she was lying on the ground, her hands in the air still, protecting a red orb with fancy golden lines all over it. also, on the ground beside her, there was a mirror. She groaned and got up, cussing at him all the while.  
  
"Where ya get da damn mirror from? didn't know you were that much like Hotohori."  
  
Melissa just huffed and walked away. Still the silent treatment. She went to a room by his. Obviously hers. Tasuki frowned and stuck his tounge out at her retreating back. He went back to his room also.  
  
**two hours later**  
  
Melissa, dressed in servant's clothing, snuck out of her room. She had just been to an awkward and boring dinner, which consisted of great food, but two boring people and a person she was not speaking to. Now she could finally have some fun. Get out of this boring palace and go into the fun city of Konan(ACK!which is Suzaku county? Kouto or Konan? ughhh bad memory!)  
  
She crept past most of the guards until she got to the gate. There, she tried acting casual and kept up a fast pace. She was almost out when a guard pulled on her arm.  
  
"And where are you going at this time of the day?"  
  
"Um..the miko wants some things from the market and i was asked to go get them."  
  
"There's everything she could want inside,and if not, we can get it for her. go b-ACK!"  
  
Melissa punched one of them in the stomach and the other pulled at her disgiuse.  
  
"Miko? what are you do-Ugh..."  
  
That one also got beat up, but not before he yelled at all the guards that the miko had escaped.  
  
"kuso..."  
  
she cursed and ran for it. The city's lights and noises were heaven compared to the uptight and boring palace. Her eyes glittered at all the laughing people and the street lights.Without warning, a hand pulled her in before she even got a chance to scream.  
  
"Hey girlie. This time you wont get away from us."  
  
Two dark figures pulled her into an unseen street and then, all went dark.  
  
**at the palace**  
  
"T-The miko...hieka, she went out to the city. F-Forgive me please..."  
  
The trembling and beat up guard laid his head on his knees as he bowed on the ground. Hotohori frowned and went to get Tasuki. He was sleeping and snoring very loudly and had a cursing fit when he was awoken. He was immediately awake when he heard about "the damn miko. cant take care o herself. probably fucking dead right now."  
  
They dressed in casual clothes and went out to the city. Hotohori and Tasuki combed through every street and shop there was. They were losing time fast. Finally, Hotohori suggested that they split up and so they did. Tasuki took the west while Hotohori searched the east.  
  
Tasuki ran around, asking people here and there if they had seen a girl wearing strange clothes.they all shook their heads,scared of the crazed man with a metal fan. He growled and started searching the dark alleys too.  
  
**After about another 10 minutes**  
  
He ran into the last street on his section, probably deserted. Tasuki heard signs of struggle and ran down the street. A strange sight beheld him.  
  
Melissa was kicking at two men, whom were weilding knived but were apparently too afraid to go near the phyco girl holding a shoe and kicking at them, her hair flying everywhere. One got up the courage and went near. her leg came flying...out cold. The other started slicing the air but hit nothing, until...her leg was sliced and a huge gash appeared, glood gushing out. she started a string of cuss words, some that even Tasuki had not heard of.  
  
He remembered that he had to save her and went over there. The man was trying to tie her up, was Melissa was having none of that. He finally hit her on the head and her head started bobbing forward and back. Tasuki tapped the man on the shoulder and the man turned around. It was a soldier.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki had much pleasure flaming this soldier. Then, he remembered Melissa's state and ran over. She was bleeding in the leg and her head was still bobbing, eyes up and her tounge sticking out, for some reason.  
  
"T-Tasuki?My leg hurts..."  
  
was all she said before she passed out.  
  
**in ...grace's place.ill tell u later**  
  
Tomite woke up with a treamendos headache. Well, he was hurting all over, but mainly his head. He groaned as he saw Grace. Eating saltine crackers and drinking sprite, watching T.V. She looked over at him lazily.  
  
"Oh. so you're up? got anything to say about my height NOW?"  
  
Tomite groaned as memories of what happened before he passed out came back to him. Him and his big mouth...damnit.  
  
Suboshi came out of his room, first peeking through a crack in the door. He plopped down on the couch. Grace grunted but said nothing.  
  
"So...you wanna know where you are?"  
  
"grunt."  
  
"Ok...you're in Tokyo."  
  
Grace spurted out a mouthful of sprite all over suboshi, who blinked and got a towel.  
  
"I'M WHERE?!!!"  
  
"in Tokyo."  
  
" I CANNOT BE IN FUCKING TOKYO!!!!!! MY PARENTS ARE IN HOUSTON, TEXAS!!!!!!! NO FUCKING WAY thEY ARE GONNA LEMME COME HERE!!!!!"  
  
"Thats ok. They believe that you are here on a trip you won from a writing contest."  
  
"..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"they fucking BELIEVED THAT?!?!? I CANT WRiTE AT ALL!!!!!"  
  
"well...Taiitsukan helped."  
  
"who is that?"  
  
"you want to meet her?"  
  
"Uhhh hell why not?"  
  
"Ok. ill follow you into the book and then you can meet her. im warning you though...be prepared for the worst."  
  
"alright whatever. cant be worse than doing nothing."  
  
Suboshi got the book from his room and Grace placed a finger on it, as if her hand just KNEW what to do. She screamed as she got sucked in. Suboshi sighed and turned to tomite before he too got sucked in.  
  
"if you weren't injured...you owe me BIG!!!!"  
  
Grace and Suboshi dropped into a large palace. There, a 'woman" looked up at htem.  
  
"Taiitsukan. this is the tennyo.she wanted to meet you."  
  
Taiitsukan looked at grace and sweatdropped.  
  
Grace had started shaking and was muttering nonsense, her eye also twitching. she ran around in circles and waved her hands around in the air. Finally, she ran right into a wall and was knocked down, still laughing shrilly and eye still twitching. Taiitsukan looked up and started to float away.  
  
"First the Byakko miko faints, then the Suzaku no miko starts screaming nonstop. And now when i thought that they were the worst, this "tennyo" comes along and goes mental on me. Teenagers this centry...no respect for their elders, and also the reason why in their world there are more phycologists than teachers."(maybe not true but hey! ^^)  
  
TBC...  
  
woah...hey who is Jana gonna be paired w/? im not deciding until the end, when people stop reviewing. Thanks to Otaku pitcher(You're SUCH a faithful reader!!THANKS!!!!!), Amy-chan for ur info(can you find out mroe bout the other unknown Byakko seihsi? it would mean SOOO mcuh to me!) and Ranko- chan.(i need info on the tennyos PLLLZZZZZ?!?!?**sniffle** grace is demanding. -_-) and my biggest prob-NAKAGO'S SON's NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!tnaks! review! 


	12. Memories...

Disclaimer:I only own Jana, Grace.what?! Ok I own.a PENNY!!!! ^^  
  
Warnings/AN: Ughhh I ALWAYS forget to do something! Oh rightttt!!! Thanks to Amy-chan, Pheo, and Utaku pticher.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I StiLL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GONNA DO!!!! Jana hasn't been online in a week so I cant really ask HER,2 votes-Tatara, one Chichiri, and Melissa.is off in her own world. ^.~;; Hehe. I would REALLY like it if you check out my otha fics, just click on my name thingy. Its blue.or purple. oh well. In the athor box, type in this username. I think you know how to. Around 3,4 chapters each. Not long. WARNING: NO SPELL CHECK!!!!!!!! **gloomy voice** no need to tell me.  
  
WHERE WERE THE SEISHI BORN?!?!?WHAT PLACE IN SAIROU!??!?HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!I shall reward any helpers.for now, its west.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
By:black crystal  
  
It was nearing midnight and they had just journeyed into the edge of a sandy desert. Jana put her things down with a thud and collapsed from exhasution from walking 5 miles. Tatara was behind her, walking at an even pace and looking rested up and energetic while Jana was huffing and puffing. Chichiri was still unconsious and the horse was eating an apple she had found among her things. They had gone shopping for supplies a few hours ago and set out for a city to the west.  
  
"Are you alright miko?" Tatara asked gently as he came up from behind.  
  
"Oh! You scared me! Don't do that! And my name is not "miko" it's Jana. Im tired for now so why don't we just stay here for the night?"she said, spreading out the things they had bought.  
  
Tatara nodded and went to get firewood from the woods a few feet back. She shivered. It was the desert, wasn't it supposed to be warm? Oh well.screwed up weather. None of MY business. Jana started striking the matches, watching the flickering yellow, orange, and red light as it shone against the pitch-black night. A blanket dropped on her shoulders as she struck her 3rd match. Jana gasped and turned around, dropping the match and lighting her clothes and the blanket on fire.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!FIRE!!!!!HELP!!!!!"  
  
"Jana!?!?!?ITS ME No da! CHICHIRI!!!!!!!"  
  
Jana ran around in circles, trying to find water, hitting Chichiri in the nose while she screamed. Her panicked mind forgot that she was in the desert and she started looking everywhere. The fire was getting bigger and her beautiful, and expensive, jeans were getting burned to bits. She FINALLY remembered the sparky the fire dog commercial she had saw and remembered to stop, drop, and roll! She did and the fire was eventually put out. The only result was that her jeans were ruined and all that was left of what was burning was a ash-colored pair of shorts, half of a blanket, and her box of matches.  
  
"Itai..i think you broke my nose no da."  
  
Chichiri stumbled towards the shadows, clutching his nose and feeling around for Jana in the darkness of the night. Jana was just standing there,waiting for him to come over. Eventually, Chichiri reached her, only to scorch his hand on the match she had struck to help him find his way. He screamed and ran around, clutching his hand. After a few minutes however, he came over and sat down across from Jana, at least 4 feet away. She just looked at him and he glared at her, his fox-faced mask pouting. Jana grinned and he couldn't help smiling too, even though he probably had a broken nose and a scorched hand.  
  
"Chichiri,gomen.i didn't mean to punch you..or burn you..i just panic." She grinned impishly.  
  
Chichiri looked at her for a minute and then stood up.  
  
"Uh.. I have to go get some water by that stream in the woods no da."  
  
"But..then what about me?"  
  
At that moment, Tatara came back, holding a ton of firewood. Chichiri ran at full speed by him. Jana and Tatara looked at him in wonder. Tatara shook his head and put the firewood down.  
  
"I'm glad I am a Byakko seishi. Those Suzaku seishi are nice, very nice, but weird, VERY weird indeed.."  
  
Jana just nodded. What was wrong with Chichiri? He sure was strange today. She sat down on the ground and started up a fire with the help of Tatara.  
  
Chichiri sat down on the edge of the stream, running water all over his face. What was the matter with him!? He sat down, water still drenching his clothes and his hands were still subconsiously in the water, unmoving. His normaly gravity-defying bangs were platered to his face and his mask lay on the ground beside him, forgotten.  
  
**rustle rustle**  
  
he heard footsteps on leaves and turned around. A shadow was looming over him. All he could make out were two bright eyes and light colored hair.  
  
"Hello Chichiri...remember me? Muhahahaaaa..."  
  
an evil laugh traveled throughout the woods along with Chichiri's screams.  
  
**Back at the palace in Konan**  
  
Melissa awoke with a start. Her confusion at what woke her up was easily pushed aside due to the searing pain that went through her leg.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!WHAT THE FUCK!??!?!? SOMEONE HAD BETTER GO GET A DAMN DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
she screamed, flailing her arms around and hitting anyone and anything that was near-by. It just so happened that those "things" were Tasuki and some guards. The rest of the guards stepped back about 2 feet when they saw Tasuki's black eye.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki yelled, and started choking her( no im not gonna die, no matter how much u wish! Niah!=P) along with yelling" YOU DAMN LOUD-ASS "MIKO"!!!!!CANT EVEN FUCKING STAND A LITTLE PAIN!!!!!!"  
  
The door opened and they saw Hotohori standing there, a doctor behind him, and his mouth hanging open, very unsuiting for the used-to-be emperor. The doctor coughed and slid into the room, Hotohori still gaping like a fish and watching Tasuki strangle Melissa while his guards were either screaming for their mommies, wimpering, or beat up and bruised. The doctor went over to Melissa and wrenched Tasuki away. He was still pouting and his hands were rolled up into fists. The doctor pulled away a pant leg that was bloody and shredded, to reveal a huge deep cut into her calf.  
  
"Does it hurt, priestess?"he asked kindly.  
  
Melissa nodded,biting her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
The doctor shook his head in what seemed to be pity and got out his medicines.She winced slightly as he applied some healing medicine on the wound and told her to rest up. Her journey would be delayed for awhile...  
  
  
  
Tasuki slumped onto his bed soon after he got back from the room Meli-his miko was in. He rolled over, only to hear clinking noises and then looked around him. Sake bottles everywhere. On the bed, on the floor, in the folds of his shirt! Tasuki kept pushing sake bottles around until there was a semi-clean part on his bed and he plopped down, one arm hanging over the side, his head rolled to the right, staring out of his windows at the stars.  
  
"I see my constellation..oh look, there's Chichiri,Obake-chan, Mits,the little smart-ass, Hotohori, and...Nuriko's constellations too."  
  
Tasuki fell silent, deep in thought. Was he ever going to see his friends again? When? Where? The miko seemed to get hurt every second. Damned useless. He kept repeating those questions until he fell into a restless slumber.  
  
**grace-im gonna take out her part in like..the next chapter. What u think?**  
  
Grace awoke from her unconsiousness back in Tokyo. It had to be. Tomite was there, holding an ice pack to his left cheek and laughing at her.  
  
"AHH-HAH-HAH!!!!!!!!!! YOU FELL FOR IT!!! TAIITSUKAN(I dun care HOW ppl spell it, this is MY term for her name and to me, Nyan nyans are little girls with pink hair and grace, I really dun care what other proof you have.) SCARED YOU LIKE HELL DIDN'T SHE?!??! I WISH I COULDA BEEN THERE!!!LOOK AT YOURSELF!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grace punched him in the stomach in a matter of .50 seconds and went to the bathroom to look in a mirror. Tomite was clutching his stomach while Suboshi counted to 5, then stuck his fingers in his ears.  
  
"Hey, why are you doing that?"he asked Suboshi curiosly, but he just shook his head and ran to the far side of the room. 2 seconds later, Tomite found out just why.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT THE FUCKK!!??!?!??!?!?! MAI FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grace slammed the door open, making the sound of an earthquake. Tomite shivered all the way down to his boots. She was just standing there, one hand on the door, one in a fist by her side, her face looking at him with fury, and she seemed to grow about 5 inches. She took one huge step forward, then another. Subconsiously, Tomite began moving backwards.  
  
**THUD**  
  
**CRASH**  
  
**THIS**Thump** ALL**clink** YOU ** thunk** FAULTS!!!!!! "  
  
**wack**  
  
the mirror in the bathroom lay in shards, only the instant camera on the top of the mirror showed the picture that caused all this destruction. Grace's face, broken glasses, bruised eye, one cheek smashed in, and a huge bump on her forehead. (O_O...)  
  
TBC  
  
Ok ok Grace's part is just there for comic relief. Umm I have AIM, Im me at MysticalAngel415 and ill chat with ya! ^^ just dun think I say "howdy" or yee-haw, cuz I mai be in TX, but that doesn't me that Houstonians use cowboy language. Point made. Uhh I have so many notes I cant remember them all. Oh right! One is: I need all the seishi help on the unknown Byakko seihsi and Tomite that I can get. Also, PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE review this one and mai other ones. I have so little on mai other ones, im getitng sad, and so close to christmas too! Where's ur jolly guy-in-a-red-suit-with- a-beard-comes-and-leaves-you-a-present-and-eats-ur-cookies-and-milk day spirit?!? I think he goes after the chocolate chip ones the most. ^.~ hehe.REVIEW!!!!! 


	13. Danger...

Disclaimer: no mine  
  
AN: I think the reason why ppl don't read fics like this is cuz no one bothers with OC character stories, its too confusing. Is that true? I know ppl have made a bad image for it but what do you think of my story? I try to be original.I need all the help and ideas I can get in a review. Someone has to have a sane mind while Grace and I go off to talk about the enigizer bunnies and their plan to rule over us all and make us their-**gag** S- Spread t-t-the messag-ge.**Faints, all you see is a pink enigizer bunny banging its bloody drum as it wobbled away from melissa's body.**  
  
Chapters are getting harder to name.  
  
"//" are thoughts. Mostly Jana's. Melissa and Grace don't think... to ourselves. ^^ had u fooled! Wait... well, that's right. We don't think. Wha????O_o;;  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
By:black crystal  
  
Jana poked at her food-on-a-stick and sniffed at it. It SMELLED good alright, but what WAS it!?! Tatara was chewing on his thoughtfuly. Jana placed hers down for it to cool and looked to the south, at the forest. Chichiri had been in there for about 30 minutes already. It shouldn't take THAT long to get some water should it?  
  
"Mi-Jana, should I go check to see where Chichiri has gone?"  
  
Tatara was smiling at her kindly while she looked towards where Chichiri had last gone. Now she looked at him with a start.  
  
"What? Oh... I say give him another 10 minutes. It just doesn't feel right for us to be separated. Strength in numbers right?"she grinned shakily.  
  
Tatara gave her a crooked grin of his own and laughed.  
  
"you're right. What kind of seishi am I, to leave my miko alone here!? Chichiri is strogn and can handle anything. You are wise beyond your years."  
  
Jana shook her head and looked down at the desert ground. It was getting very cold now. She yawned and laid down. //Only 5 minutes//she thought before she fell into a soft sleep.  
  
"Jana! Something is wrong! Chichiri is in trouble! I can sense it!!!"  
  
Jana woke up goggily but went to full-alert when she heard Chichiri's name. Tatara was holding out one hand again, vines twisting towards the forest. She got up and ran to the forest, not minding Tatara calling out behind her. He sighed as she ran inside and ran after her. Why were the women of this century so attracted to danger?!  
  
"CHICHIRI!!!WHERE ARE YOU!??!"  
  
Jana ran through the forest, tree limbs and twigs snatching at her arms and legs, mud on her shoe-less feet. Not that she cared. Chichiri was in danger. She heard a gurgle of water and raced as fast as she could towards the source of the water.  
  
//Chichiri... I hope you're alright. Just hold on.//  
  
  
  
**Melissa! **everyone yells for joy!!** in mai dreams... =(**  
  
**ding ding ding**  
  
**Gumph... amp...gehh..."  
  
Melissa slung one hand over the bed, feeling around for her shoes.Once she had passed over a Bubblelicious, white fudge oreos, and a pen, she found what seemed to be her shoes. Now came the hard part. How to get herself out of bed. She laid there grumbling nonsense for awhile, then was roughly pulled out of bed.  
  
"damn miko, can't even fucking wake up. Had to have the emperor make me wake you up and shit."  
  
Tasuki grabbed her by her arm and pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door and cussing. At first Melissa started yawning and scraping her sandals across the floor, but then, all was silent. Tasuki frowned and pressed an ear to the door. Nothing. Then came a sound that made him want to Rekka Shinen her. Snoring.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
he started to pound on the door and after the first 3 minutes, he heard a shout of "EniGIZER BUNNIES!!!" and looked at the door in wonder. En-igiz-er bunnies? What were those?! Tasuki crossed his arms and after 15 minutes of grumbling and shouting to make sure she didn't fall asleep again, Melissa slammed the door open, smashing Tasuki, who was standing in front of the door, leaning against it while he waited. She smiled and didn't say a word. He heard the door close and then fell to the ground.She has strength...  
  
**at breakfast...**  
  
**chew, glare**  
  
**chomp, glares back**  
  
**swallow, sticks out tounge**  
  
**chew,chew,swallow, looks on with mild intrest**  
  
**retch, pulls down skin under eyes**  
  
**barf, kicks under the table**  
  
**scream, kicks back**  
  
Hotohori finally stopped them when it got too far, even though it was quite amusing. They ate the rest of the breakfast in silence... for about 5 minutes. Then Melissa struck up a conversation with Hotohori, asking about her duty as miko and who her Seishi were going to be. Tasuki just glared and drank sake.  
  
**at the stable, getting ready to go**  
  
Hotohori had people bring out their horses and a black stallion for him. Melissa gave Lightning an apple and went to admire Hotohori's stallion. Tasuki grumbled and went over to Hotohori.  
  
"man... whats with HER?"  
  
"nothing. She is just mad that you endangered her for... sake. I'd be angry too."  
  
Tasuki thought about that and climbed onto his own horse. After everyone was ready, the 2 seishi and the Suzaku no miko waved good-bye to the palace people and rode out the gates.  
  
//who is SHE to be mad at ME if I wanted some sake!?! Damn women. I cant understand them.//  
  
//finally I can get away from the palace. She is so unlike Miaka, but is that a good thing?//  
  
//Mmm... chocolate.//  
  
The 3 rode on until they could only be seen as 3 dots, one munching on white chocolate.  
  
**Grace-im gonna take her part out soon, but right now its just for comical effect.**  
  
Grace propped her feet up on Tomite's back. The T.V. was blaring and she was listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's Endless sorrow on her CD player. Suboshi was getting her her 7th sprite and she was far OVER hyper.  
  
"Ugh. Can I get up now? Tennyo?hello?"  
  
Tomite groaned under the weight of her 20-pound boots, silver buckles up the side and up to her knees, with platforms 5 inches tall.  
  
Grace just yawned and pushed down harder. Suboshi came back with her sprite and more saltine crackers and sat down by her. Tomite looked forward boredly and noticed a purple light from the coffee table in front of him. The book?could it be?would he actually be able to DO something now?Grace didn't seem to notice the glow at all.  
  
**flash**  
  
Tomite blinked and looked around. Grace and Suboshi were gone. He wooped for joy and jumped around the room. He was FREE!!!!  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!!! NOO!!!!!!"  
  
he screamed as he too was engulfed by a purple light and sucked into the book.  
  
"Hahahahaha... I love my job."  
  
Taiitsukan's laugh rang along the room, followed by the Nyan-Nyan's giggles.  
  
TBC  
  
Yes very short I know. Kinda pointless, but I felt like I had to put up another chapter. ^^ plz read mai Soi one:until we meet again" plllzzz? OO. I would be forveer grateful. **looks up word in dictionary**AH-HAH!! Well, I wouldn't be eternally grateful, but I would thank yoU!^^I may have the charcters out of... character, but I try. I STILL need info on the Byakko seishi. Ugh. Preferably the unknown seihsi cuz I have too much info on the popular ones. Im thnking the guy that talks to animals... oh right. Im sorry this chapter took so long. It was ready yesterday but the modem broke. For the 6th time. Its true. Grace shall vouch for me. It was the only day I DIDN'T check my reviews. She shall be soooo amazed.^^ 


	14. short AN, plz read.

Wow, I forgot I still had this fic... sorry I havent been updating for awhile. I totally lost track and also I think I stopped cuz Jana wasn't online anymore... or the major case of writer's block... whatever it was. Should I even continue this? It was my first one but I dun feel some 'connecttion' to it. =( oh well. Review with:  
  
#1)Continue,  
  
#2)Stop,  
  
#3)You suck! Stop disgracing Fanfiction.net with your pitiful trash.  
  
Thanks! If I feel good about this fic again, you can expect an update next week! Whoops, spent too long now. Gotta go work on chapter 5 of "tasuki and the THING"  
  
Ja!  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
'tis the season to review! 


	15. Brink of danger...

Disclaimer: none of this is mine and I am in no sense making any money outta this. Or am I?... no im not. ^^  
  
AN: (mai titles get worse every time. Took me 20 minutes to think of this one.-.-;;)OK I KNOW I have neglected this fic. I have reasons!!  
  
#1) I just felt that no one even bothered to review and I had no more inspiration  
  
#2) Jana stopped going online and grace didn't give a damn.  
  
#3) I had a major case of writer's block  
  
#4) I was lazy.  
  
1-3 are all major cases but still. I have been spending too much time on my other ones ne? oh well. But but but... they had SOOO many reviews!!! This is mai only OC one. Tasuki and the "thing" got 33 reviews in 4 chapters!! Go me! Yay! I always knew I had a weird sense of humor! Now it actually gets me reviews!! Lol.  
  
(review mai other fics and I shall thank you for life... or just thank you.)  
  
Chapter 14: Brink of danger...  
  
By: black crystal  
  
Grace yelled as she fell through emptiness. Time seemed to freeze and after awhile she felt perfectly fine at the world. She was chewing thoughtfully at a saltine cracker from the box she had brought handy in her back pocket. Well, she WAS happy until...  
  
**pop**  
  
Grace blinked as Suboshi popped in beside her.  
  
**silence**  
  
**blinks**  
  
**blinks back**  
  
**.**  
  
"YA DAMN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suboshi was taken aback. It had been silent and then she had to go and blast a bomb in his ear. Grace was screaming at the top of her lungs but she almost fainted when Tomite popped in too.  
  
The thing that made it the worst was that he was drinking the last can of sprite and still had the remote.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!"  
  
they both screamed at the same time, and then pounced on him.  
  
"YA DAMN BASTARD!!!! I'LL TEACH *YOU* TO MESS WITH *MY*SPRITE!!!!!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!?!? *THAT* IS THE PRECIOUS REMOTE!! YOU DON'T TOUCH IT!!! IT'S MINEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!... and the tennyo's!!MOSTLY THE TENNYO'S!!!!!"  
  
he added as he saw Grace's glare.  
  
What happened next, no one saw it coming.  
  
**THUD**  
  
**THUMP**  
  
**PLOP**  
  
Grace fell through the sky to land on a soft pile of leaves. Suboshi dropped down soon after. Tomite... well, he landed face-down in a puddle of mud. Which also seemed to be the only one around for as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Tomite stuggled out of the murky mud, along with Suboshi's help. Grace was slouched beside a tree, munching on saltine crackers, yet again. She raised an eyebrow to the best she could, which just made Tomite crack up. Well, until she brought out her mallet. Then motioning Suboshi to follow, she went along the path into the woods, swinging the mallet around menicinly.  
  
"Umm... tennyo."he sqeaked out.  
  
"Yeeeeesss?"  
  
"Where did you get that mallet from?"  
  
"which mallet?"  
  
suboshi sweatdropped.  
  
"the one in your hand..."  
  
grace blinked, then brightened up.  
  
"OH! You mean THIS mallet?" she chirped, swinging it around again, barely missing Suboshi.  
  
"Yes..."he sqeaked as the mallet bonked him on the nose.  
  
"that old nightmare. T-something. Looks like it's been used though. Hmm... long black hair. Eww..."  
  
Suboshi just nodded as they went along their way.  
  
**behind them**  
  
**gurgle**  
  
"that **oxygen bubble pops** damned tennyo... why me? Oh great Genbu, WHY ME!?!?!"  
  
Birds from trees flew off into the darkening sky.  
  
  
  
**back to Grace**  
  
"CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Grace and Suboshi heard the cry as they were walking along and began to run.  
  
//omg omg omg... Jana. It HAS to be her!"//  
  
They arrived in a clearing. There stood Jana, pushing against a blue shield- like thing. She herself was in a white bubble which was beginning to crack.  
  
"JANA!!!"  
  
Grace yelled, running towards her friend. Just when she arrived, Jana passed out.  
  
The last thing she saw was Grace.  
  
"Grace? Help Chichiri..."  
  
Grace looked up at the shield. Behind it she could make out two shapes. A whizzing sound rushed past her right ear and she screamed.  
  
"GRACE!!!GO RESCUE CHICHIRI, THE MONK!!"  
  
Suboshi stood there behind her, hands stretched out, controlling the two objects whizzing around and though the shield. His face was in pain and she hesitated.  
  
"GO! I can't hold the opening much longer..."  
  
Grace nodded and ran through the hole in the shield. When she was going through, the blue energy started to cling to her skin and she yelped. It was like static, except way worse. A whizzing sound could be heard and then the blue streak shrank back.  
  
"GO!!!!"  
  
the last thing she heard was Suboshi's voice as she went to the other side and gasped. It was a whole different world here...  
  
a figure stood in front of her, smiling wickedly with sky blue eyes, yet icy and cold.  
  
"you cant save him Tennyo. He's mine now..."  
  
then, a huge blue blast shot towards Grace...  
  
**melissa!everyone claps and whistles... *in reality,there is only a cricket chirping. HEY! A CRICKET IS SOMETHING!!! ** silence** d'oh...**  
  
Hotohori pulled his horse up to his miko's side.  
  
"are you alright? you seem a little depressed."  
  
Melissa looked up from the white chocolate bar she was sucking on. Slowly, she nodded.  
  
"I... I'm alright. don't worry about me!"  
  
she chirped, managing a smile. Hotohori didn't look convinced though. Melissa sighed.  
  
"Ok, something IS bothering me."  
  
Hotohori just nodded.  
  
"go on."  
  
"Well," she started, looking at him with questioning eyes. " I think that Tasuki doesn't really like me. I mean he was nice before we came here, but now he's just getting careless. I mean, if you hadnt found me, then what would have happened?"  
  
Hotohori raised his head to the sky, letting the rays of sumlight that passed through the tree cracks shine on his face.  
  
"He's not careless, nor does he not like you. Actually, I'd say he were MORE careful to you than to our last miko. Just give him some time."  
  
Melissa thought about it to herself, then gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"thanks. Thanks for listening."  
  
She rode off ahead of them, chasing a bird.  
  
Hotohori looked after her.  
  
" You're welcome... "  
  
**behind them**  
  
Tasuki glared at Hotohori and Melissa. Why did everything crappy have to happen to him? Why not Hotohori? Why not Chichiri?  
  
His horse nieghed and started to trot. Tasuki growled at it, trying to maintain the hold on the reins again, btu it was no use. The horse's hoof hit a rock and tasuki fell, crashing down a hill of god-knows-what.  
  
Finally he rolled to a stop, groaning and mumbling. His rib cage felt like it was on fire and there was no water. The last thign he saw before he passed out was Melissa's face, looking at him worridly.  
  
A shadowed figure bent down and picked up Tasuki's motionless body.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan Sir?"  
  
"Perfectly..."  
  
TBC?????????????  
  
I was gonna stop it but at the last moment, when my modem was down, I decided to do another chapter.Tasuki's part is a bit short and Jana hardly appeared, but hey. oh righhhtttt. Its time for a reviewers poll!  
  
Listen up everyone, I want you to decide who I should make more appealing to the general public... or to put it in simple terms for Grace, who is ya's favorite?  
  
Poll #1:  
  
Who is your favorite Person?  
  
Jana  
  
Melissa( don't worri, I don't care or feel bad if you vote for Grace or Jana. I'm just a character. Being the author has NOTHING to do w/ it. To tell da truth, if its all me, it gets borin.^^ but I WOULD like votes...)  
  
Grace  
  
We all suck. Which in that case, Grace and I will come over and wack you over the head with a mallet.  
  
Poll #2) who should Grace be paired up with?  
  
suboshi  
  
Tomite  
  
No one  
  
Poll #3(the major one)  
  
Who should JANA be paired w/?  
  
Tatara  
  
Chichiri  
  
No one  
  
Poll #4)  
  
Who should Melissa be paired w/?  
  
Tasuki  
  
Hotohori  
  
no one  
  
poll #5)  
  
how would you rate this fic on a scale of 1-10?  
  
THANKS!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	16. The trap...

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: ... I was bored one day and had posted a few chapters on all the other fics, so I was content. The only one missing- Tasuki and the THING, but I had a writer's block there. I mean, how do you get MITSUKAKE to be scared!?!? Oh rite... well... Jana hasn't been on lately and Grace- never mind her. This is just for Otaku pitcher then. Maybe sadaf. Yes I KNOW you're reading, just not reviewing! ^.^  
  
Chapter 15: Escape from Death...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
Grace winced as the blue blast came closer... and closer... she could feel the energy...she heard herself scream...and then, time stood still. She blinked and slowly opened one eye. Everything around her... unmoving. The man that had shot the blast at her... the birds in the air and the clouds even, were still.  
  
*silence*  
  
"SCORE!!"  
  
grace cackled at her brush with death. ( near-by death experience, time stops, hey, ya GOTTA crack up) she was pratically in hysterics when she remembered that she was supposed to SAVE the MONK. Slowly, she pushed herself into a standing postion and went over to the monk, occasionally still getting a wild maniac look in her eyes and cracking up.  
  
The monk ( she dunno chichiri yet) looked unconsious and had a bump on his head. Grace groaned as she tried to pick him up. She stood there for a minute, toppling forward... then backwards... then...  
  
"OH FUCK!!!"  
  
Grace fell over just by the pure weight of Chichiri's body. She screamed in frustration and started to lagg his body towards safety. He sure was heavy... grace looked down at the monk, whom she was pulling by the arms. There was something shiny... an orb? She picked it up. It was shiny, perfectly circular, and had many swirling colors inside. She was INSTANTLY amused. Grace pocketed it and kept lagging and lagging until she reached the border.  
  
*flash *  
  
a ripple passed over the whole clearing and suddenly, to Grace's surprise, everything started moving again.  
  
"CRAP!!!"  
  
she shoved Chichiri through the whole in the border and clambred after it. The whole disappeared right after she got through. The man blinked as his blast shot through a tree. What? The girl... *gasp * the monk was gone.  
  
"ARRAGH!!!!!!!"  
  
birds flew off and away from the scream that echoed throughout the forest.  
  
*to Melissa no da! ^.^*  
  
Melissa rode through the dark forest, thinking about Tasuki... then Hotohori...then Tasuki... and so on. There was a gurgle of water nearby and just then, her thrist began to dawn on her and she rushed to the source of the water. As she jumped over a fallen log, she felt a spark of energy (chi) go through her but didn't put much thought to it.  
  
The water was so refreshing...clear and clean... soo... empty?? Melissa stopped drinking as the water dissapeared from her very hands. She got up and started to run back to the horse... almost there. I see the log...  
  
*doing! *  
  
she hit the invisible chi wall and bounced back. She groaned as she hit the hard forest floor and... a body. A body that hadnt been there before. Tasuki. Melissa helped h9im into a sitting postion and looked him over. Cut leg, bruise on arm, bump on forehead. Nothing serious.  
  
"I see you've stumbled into my trap."  
  
A voice sneered behind her. A man stood there. The shogun.  
  
"welcome... Suzaku no miko." He spat out the last words.  
  
TBC?  
  
O.o" I aint even gonna say anything... review if your nice.. if ya don't want me to continue, just don't flame me. Leave and don't review. If you wanna see more, REVIEW  
  
More polls!  
  
The shogun's name  
  
____- help me think of one!  
  
Oniko (^.^'')  
  
Tsukushi  
  
(I prefer if you help me think of one...)  
  
Tomite like grace or not?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Do you LIKE Tomite's personality?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Does Suboshi seem OOC?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Who seems the MOST ooc? So I can fix it.  
  
Tasuki  
  
Chichiri  
  
Suboshi  
  
Hotohori  
  
Tomite  
  
Tatara  
  
Kouji  
  
The horse  
  
^.^;; 


	17. Kangai...

Disclaimer: I own nada...Tomite's personality, Umm...taiitsukan's Mallet, and some others...  
  
AN:... I have made a decision. Sorry Grace, sorry Jana, when you read this when your brother buys you a replacement computer.. as grace tells me yours "died" O.o sorry amy-chan and Otaku pitcher. And I don't think anyoen else is reading this, so that's a MAJOR reason for my decision. by the time I get to chapter 20- it'll end. It was supposed to go to chapter 40- something, but I guess when Jana wasn't online, and Grace didn't/doesn't really give a damn about ANYTHING, I myself lose intrest. THEY don't update their fics, and I LOVE Chronicles of kaskela. It's the BEST! Anyways, I'm ranting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 17: Kangai...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
"You mean to tell me that the girl just DISAPPEARED?!?"  
  
A cold voice sneered into the darkness. The man kneeled on the ground, his his silver(1) hair visible in the black room.  
  
"I'm sorry master."  
  
He said simply and waited for his punishment. The man in from of him, whom was hidden in the shadows and sitting on silk cushions, heaved a big sigh.  
  
"Go to your quarters. I'll deal with you later. Know I have more important things to tend to."  
  
"yes master" he repeated, amazed at his luck. Those "important things" must be very important indeed, to keep his Master off the task of punishment. The man went off into one of the corridors(2) and then all was silent.  
  
"You have to keep an eye on that one... I can tell he's going to make trouble for you. More than you can handle..."  
  
The man sitting on the silk pillows sighed again and rubbed his temples.  
  
" I know I know!" he said, annoyed. The voice that had spoken earlier rose again, it seemed to be in the very air, as no body could be seen.  
  
"Just don't let your guard down like you did the other one Kangai..." it said before a gust of wind blew around the airtight room.(3) then, it was gone, leaving only the man on the cushions with his troubled thoughts.  
  
//I know I can't change him, but I can try... and I WONT lose this one.//(4)  
  
  
  
~*@*~ (5)  
  
  
  
"GRACE!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
(6) Grace dropped Chichiri's still-unconcious body as Suboshi swept her into a fierce hug. Jana rushed over to Chichiri (7) and started checking his pulse. Once she was sure Chichiri wasn't severly hurt, she tore off a bit of her sleeve and covered the bump on his head.  
  
"egh... you can...Umm...let go now...eh-heh..."  
  
Grace stood there stiffly, patting his back absentmindedly and looking nervous. Suboshi immediately let go of her, apologizing profusely and blushing. Grace just smiled and went over to Jana.  
  
"JANA!!!"  
  
"grace!"  
  
(8)  
  
"AHH!!! I MISSED YOU!!!"  
  
"me toO!!!"  
  
Grace ran over to Jana... and behind Jana. She pulled out something from Jana's backpack...  
  
"SALTINE CRACKERS! I RAN OUT BACK IN TOKYO!!"  
  
"=I Uhh... I thought you missed ME"  
  
Grace blinked at her with a mouthful of saltine crackers.  
  
"wha..? I do...but time stopped and there were no malls around!" (9)  
  
"Grace but how did you get here? An-"  
  
Jana was cut off in the middle of her sentence by Grace disappearing. She was right there, the saltine crackers... what?  
  
~*@*~  
  
"......aaAHHHHHhhh!!!!.…."  
  
//this is getting old, real fast//  
  
Grace screamed as she was surrounded by the swirling colors, both scary and amusiing at the same time. Suboshi was right by her, along with the old chinese book and...  
  
"YOU!"  
  
tomite glared at her." Like I wanted to be here..."  
  
"I THOUGHT WE DITCHED YOU!!! DAMN!!!...i mean...DAMN!"  
  
They were staring daggers at each other as the tunnel opened up to reveal another forest...  
  
~*@*~  
  
**crunch**  
  
**thump**  
  
**CRASH, CRUNCH, WHAM.**  
  
Grace slowly picked herself up from the soft straw that covered the forest grass, which had luckily broken her fall. Suboshi was right by her. He had landed on the dewy grass and was fine.  
  
"AH-HAHAHHAHHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomite grumbled as the tennyo broke into hysterics right in front- well, BELOW him.  
  
"Suboshi...help me outta this tree wouldja?"  
  
he mumbled. Grace started pounding the ground during her fits of laughter. Tomite was hanging suspended from a large sturdy tree branch, which had snagged some of his clothing and held him captive.  
  
Suboshi cut Tomite out of the tree with the Reisuisei (how you spell that? O.o) even with Grace on his arm, pleading for Suboshi to just leave Tomite there.  
  
**later**  
  
they were walking down along the forest floor, Grace had her mallet so Tomite didn't say a word, and Suboshi was frowning.  
  
"what's wrong Suboshi?"  
  
Grace asked, looking at his puzzled look.  
  
"there's something...someone... that I sense. It's so familiar, yet I don't know it. That's strange... we better keep moving as fast as we can. I don't think we're safe here."  
  
The group moved out faster and disappeared into a patch of overgrown trees.  
  
A pair of eyes stared out at them from behind a bush.  
  
"how right you are Suboshi, how dangerously right you are..."  
  
~*@*~  
  
"LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Melissa screamed from behind the shield. She pounded on the blue wall, each hit reflecting back at her doubled. The man just smiled cruely.  
  
"now that's not ladylike is it?"  
  
Melissa glared up at him. His smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a small smirk. He was coming closer...closer...  
  
"You seem very protective of your little friend over there..."  
  
he said softly, pointing to tasuki, who was still unconcious. Melissa moved closer to Tasuki, glaring at the shogun with hatred.  
  
"well he's unconcious. Doesn't provide much protection for himself know does he?"  
  
The shogun laughed a dark high laugh.  
  
"you're right. It doesn't." he sneered.  
  
He pressed a hand to the wall, which immediately began shrinking down (10) rapidly. Blue sparks emmited from it, and all that was in its path made a sizzling sound and then was fried.  
  
Meliss gulped and moved closer to Tasuki.  
  
//helppppp...//  
  
TBC  
  
I know that Tomo has silver hair, but im not COPYING! I know where im going with him.  
  
Corridor- they were in a rich man's house.  
  
The room was sealed and had no windows, so the gust of wind...yah. gettit?  
  
~*@*~ ( I made that up but isnt it pretty? Now I don't have to go between **jana's part** and **melissa's part** etc. ^.^(can also mean "later" or something) anyways... Microsoft word wont lemme "center" it. . anyone know how?tell me!  
  
Am I rushing it w/ Grace and Suboshi? O.o it just fit. Sorry.  
  
Aww...she worried about Chichiri! *hint hint* just kidding! I havent had enough ppl tell me so im not deciding yet. If no new person reviews, then I'll just give her whoever wins Heads. (quarter)  
  
Don't even TRY to understand about the mall thing. . I sure don't.  
  
The shield is kinda like a dome. Flat base, half sphere shield.  
  
HUIGE SIGh* I wrote this whole chapter in a matter of 1 hour and 16 minutes. Grace- I hope you're happy. You're mentioned the MOST in this. I just the Journey ends when it hasn't even started... Oh wells. It wasn't gonna be like the anime storyplot anyways. I had many ideas, but ideas w/out ppl reading isnt *AS* fun ne? sorry if I seem depressed, I am.  
  
This is a little humor thing, dunno what it's called. Blooper? Retake? Dunno.  
  
Tomite grumbled as the tennyo broke into hysterics right in front- well, BELOW him.  
  
"Suboshi...help me outta this tree wouldja?"  
  
he mumbled. Grace started pounding the ground during her fits of laughter. Tomite was hanging suspended from a large sturdy tree branch, which had snagged some of his clothing and held him captive.  
  
Suboshi looked at Grace, who gave him a look that strictly said "no freakin way." And shrugged.  
  
" sorry Tomite" he said.  
  
The two walked off into the distance, leaving Tomite to hang on the tree.  
  
"anyone? Help?"  
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
*THUD*  
  
"itai..."  
  
  
  
ok I realize that was VERY dumb and didn't even sound remade, but I was BORED! My internet broke and this was the first fic I thought of that needed a new chapter or something... 


	18. Tanahashi...

Disclaimer: I own no FY characters and etc…  
  
AN:Im gonna TRY to work on this a bit faster, Grace and I are compromising. If she writes a Chapter fic and CONTINUES it, I'll keep doing this, although I really want JANA to come online…oh well, cant have everything. *weak "whoo-hoo* from the few people reading this crap. *sigh* Anyone that has intrest, wanna robin with me?  
  
This chapter is for Grace- who after SOOO long, her dad got her a new keyboard, get this, with a space bar that ACTUALLY WORKS!!!!!!O.o!!! *wonders how many days it'll take till she breaks this one…twice. And you wondered why it didn't work rite.*  
  
Chapter 17:Tanahashi  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
" the master has a job for you."  
  
A cold voice spoke from inside the shadows of the room. The man lying on the bed didn't respond, instead just stared at the smooth white ceiling.  
  
" I SAID " the master has a job for you" did you not HEAR me Tanahashi?!"( sorry about the gay name. . brain block)  
  
the voice snapped. From the shadows a man emerged and stood there, glaring at the man on the bed, Tanahashi. The man from the shadows smirked, his dark green eyes flashing.  
  
"you'll be sorry once the Master hears of this...not even being his favorite can help you if you deny this job…"  
  
"tell me then."  
  
Tanahashi said softly, not falling for the other's bait. The man scowled and took out a scroll from his belt. He started to read from it.  
  
" The master has chosen Tanahashi, 2nd shadow of the Xi quadrent, to perform a task…"  
  
the man glanced at Tanahashi, as was the custom to see if the person agreed. Tanahashi nodded and started counting ceiling tiles.  
  
"... the task is to follow and destroy the Byakko miko and her found seishi. Let none of them sense your presence and kill as soon as possible, preferably within 3 days."  
  
Tanahashi stiffened and didn't say a word. The man smiled cruely.  
  
"what's the matter Tanahashi? I bet Byakko wont be so happy with you now, will he? Haha ha ha haa..."  
  
the man dissapppeared into the shadows again, leaving Tanahashi to stare at the ceiling in utter silence.  
  
// stupid stupid STUPID!! Stupid Koshi. He knows that gets on my nerves... just because we're in Seiyruu land doesn't mean I can't worship Byakko…does it? No no, it's the stress getting to me, of course I can. But do I WANT to kill the miko? ... I'll worry about that tomorrrow...//  
  
He turned over and seconds later, snores filled the empty silence.  
  
*A single white piece of fur drifted through the window to lay by his land. Tanahashi's hand closed around it subconciously and he murrmurred something in his sleep.*  
  
" Byakko...save me..."  
  
~*@*~  
  
"JANA!"  
  
Tatara tore through the forest, sending vines everywhere. He had heard a scream seconds before...Jana. there was no mistaking it. He only hoped she was all right.  
  
"jana! Where are you…?"  
  
he muttered, glancing around his surroundings. He knew this place perfectly,from the tallest tree to the smallest sapling.  
  
*tap*  
  
Tatara whirled around to face a large vine, which had tapped his shoulder.  
  
"did you find her?"  
  
The vine bobbed up and down in a nod, then slithered through the forest floor. Tatara ran after it, branches and bushes moving away as he tore though the underbush.  
  
The vine stopped in a small clearing and waited patiently for Tatara to catch up. There sat Jana, who was cradleing Chichiri's head in her lap, trying to soak up some blood from his head with a piece of her sleeve.  
  
"Tatara..."  
  
she smiled weakly as he went to sit down by her. Tatara knelt forward to take a look at Chichiri's wound. He took a seed off his necklace and began to concentrate on his powers. Jana looked at him in wonder, blinking furiously to keep the sleep from her eyes.  
  
The seed soon grew rapidly into a plant ( I don't know any, so just make up one. . sorry...) and Tatara began mashing some of the leaves together in his hand.  
  
"what is that?" Jana asked, leaning forward to look at the plant.  
  
"It's a chinese herb to heal wounds and cure headaches. Chichiri needs it."  
  
Jana pulled Chichiri closer to Tatara and sat there stiffly, trying not to fall asleep. Tatara took some more leaves and began to mash those in.  
  
" You should get some sleep Jana. It's not healthy for you to get that little sleep, and we have to get up early in the morning..."  
  
Tatara stopped talking as Jana's head fell onto his shoulder. He smiled and stared up at the stars.  
  
"Suzuno..."  
  
~*@*~  
  
"- And so that's how the pen works!"  
  
Grace grinned as she finished explaining the pen to Suboshi, then after that exlaining what ink was, and then how the ink came out...and so on.( let's just PRETEND Grace knows that stuff. ^.^)  
  
Suboshi nodded, thinking about that over in his head.  
  
//so the munchkins really take fossils and burn them into ink and stuff it into a tube that goes inside another tube and it comes out on paper? Brushes sound much simpler.…//  
  
*crunch*  
  
*creak*  
  
*crack*  
  
Suboshi stopped walking as the sounds continued. Grace was walkign ahead but now she stopped and walked back to him.  
  
"whasa matter- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
she screamed as Suboshi pinned her down to the ground...just in time to miss the HUGE tree branch that whizzed over their heads. It crashed into another tree,making a large dent.  
  
Grace whimpered as the other trees started to creak and move, the branches swishing down to cut at her arms and legs.  
  
//damn! Where's tomite?!?! I can't protect the tennyo by meself...//  
  
//where's a hedge clipper when you need one? (don't ask. .)damn...maybe I shouldn't have worn these boots...NO! NOT THE BOOTS!!!I'll KILL THAT TREE!//  
  
Tomite was nowhere to be seen and things were getting worse by the minute...  
  
~*@*~  
  
"Jaasdhnwabiaugdckjasnbliaklsd!  
  
Tomite muttered intelligently to himself as he walked along the worn forest path. SOMEhow he had gotten lost... of course, it wasn't as if they needed his help...  
  
~*@*~  
  
"TOMITE!!! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!!??!"  
  
Grace screamed as the blows became more violent and worse yet, her boots were getting scratched up. (I can hear the real Grace's gasp right...NOW! ^.^) Suboshi rubbed his ear and at the same time tried to defend her from the attacking trees.  
  
*whizzz...*  
  
Grace looked up in time to see a large tree branch, WAY larger than the others, headed right for Suboshi...who was fighting off some other branches. He could never get out of the way in time...  
  
"SUBOSHI!!!!! WATCH OUT!!"  
  
Grace pushed him to the side as the tree branch came swishing down...  
  
*pop*  
  
...and they landed on a soft grassy land, just in time to see a blond man control a Chi sheild...which was going right for two people trapped inside.  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
To :  
  
Otaku pitcher: I THANK YOU for the way you keep reviewing! THANKIESSSS!!! But outta all my 20-something fics, THIS one? O.o... it's not the one w/ the best writing style I can tell ya that. Until we meet again is...  
  
Amy-chan: thanks for trying/found/fining information on the Byakko seishi. I have almost everything except Amerfuri and Kokie/Ekie. I LOVE your long reviews.  
  
Grace: ...California cheese, it's THE cheese! ^.^  
  
POLLS AGAIN!! YAY!  
  
do you LIKE the name Tanahashi? (AN: . don't ask. My brain is screwed up)  
  
yes  
  
no  
  
Whose relationship (I can just SEE grace pretend cringing now! While secretly voting Grace/Suboshi)  
  
Jana+ Chichiri/Tatara ( Otaku pitcher called tails! ^.^)  
  
Melissa+ Tasuki  
  
Grace + Suboshi  
  
Grace + TOMITE!! (MUAHHAHAHHAHAA!!!!!!!!)  
  
Tama-neko + another cat(awww ^.^ don't worry Tama-neko's gonna come in soon)  
  
Tell me what you think my plans for Tanahashi are. If you gettit right, I'll keep doing this for another 3 or so chapters. GRACE, YOU KNOW SO YOU CAN'T GUESS!!! (I just hear her "DAMNIT!" right now...)  
  
is it Kokie or Ekie? I've heard both  
  
Should Amefuri be a girl or guy?  
  
Should I involve another character in this?  
  
is my writing skill getting a BIT better?  
  
^.^ thankies! I need answers to all these. I think I perdi much have the other Byakko seishi figured out, but thank;s to Amy-chan and Blue-jay too! PLEASE DO THE POLL!!! And tell others about my fics? ^.^ *sigh* should I play favorites? YUP! Go read my BEST, yes I amazed MYSELF with that fic, "family portrait" plEASE?!?! onegaiiii? And if you have time- Until we meet again, which I just posted another chapter... THANKIES!!!!!I may not abandon this yet, seeing as Grace FINALLY began to give a damn. 


	19. A new seishi...

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: well, sorry I havent been updating much. You wont BELIEVE the number of times I flipped coins...Heads- A seishi's worth, tails- Tasuki and the THING, heads- The journey, tails- Until we meet again. And so on. . oh well. The Journey won... and I do hope that some people that actually read this review, I HOPE. Anyways, have I mentioned something? The Journey isnt just "collect seishi, get god, go home" no no no...there's also gonna be The journey- part 2. ^.^ if I don't get sick of it...oh well.  
  
I made this chapter MUCH longer. Used to be only 3 pages. This one took up 5½!!!  
  
Chapter 18: A new seishi...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
A man slept soundly in a dark room. The dark violet curtains drew shade over the lying figure. There was a soft snore coming from the person, stating the fact that he was most soundly asleep.  
  
Tanahashi let go of the curtains he held in one hand. He was standing on a windowsill and as he turned around, a single rock fell from the ledge. The man inside the room gave a loud snort and he froze, but there was no more movement.He leaped onto a large tree branch and jumped onto the ground.  
  
"HEY! YOU THERE! Where are you going? State your business."  
  
The guards at the front gate stared at him with their spears pointed at his face. Tanahashi didn't speak a word.  
  
"well? Where- WHAT THE-"  
  
The guard that asked immediately stopped talking, due to the fact that he had been punched in the stomach. He rolled over on the ground, unable to move. Tanahashi smiled under his hood. All was set. He fled out the doors before other guards could come and dissappeared into the safetly of the darkness.  
  
*inside the room*  
  
The man's eyes snapped open and he smiled a cruel smile.  
  
"It's all going according to plan master..."  
  
~*@*~  
  
"jana...wake up...we have to go..."  
  
Soft voices...whispering…what? getting up? Noo...she was so...soo...soo tired...  
  
"Gimme five minutes..."  
  
she groaned and turned over...to stare right into a smiling fox-face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO DAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BE QUIET YOU TWO!"  
  
Jana and Chichiri both stopped screaming to look slack-jawed at Tatara, who had never spoke above a semi-whisper. He had just YELLED! Tatara sighed and began to get up from the floor. Jana took this chance to notice her surroundings. She was still in the forest.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
After tending to Chichiri's wounds, Tatara decided it was better to go back for the horses and supplies. The three set out on foot and wandered around in the damp forest.  
  
*after awhile*  
  
"Chichiri...im so tired...we've been walking for at least 2 hours."  
  
Jana heaved a huge sigh and plopped down on the ground. Chichiri stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. He squinted into the sunlight. Tatara was walking ahead, already too far to be seen.  
  
"We should probably catch up to Tatara no da..."  
  
Chichiri held out a hand to help Jana up, but even he couldn't resist the power of...the PUPPY-DOG EYES!!! (sorry! I was hyper. ^.^)He "da"d and sat down beside her.  
  
*snap*  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
they screamed as the ground underneath them suddenly...LIFTED. They were rushing up...up...still. Jana blinked and slowly withdrew from Chichiri's embrace, both embarrased. They were hanging suspended in midair, due to what seemed to be a thin lined but sturdy net. She poked at the rope, but it held fast.  
  
*tap*  
  
"stop...im trying to figure out a way to get out of this..."  
  
Chichiri stopped tapping at her shoulders and concentrated on his chi. After a few minutes of Jana staring at him, and Chichiri looking frustrated, he finally snapped out of his trance.  
  
"it's no use no da. I knew my powers would be weakened a bit if I'm out of suzkau land, but this is just ridiculous no da...i can't teleport."  
  
Jana gasped, both from the fact that he could teleport, and from the fact that he COULDN'T. (O.o don't ask...)  
  
Before she could say anything though, there came a voice from above.  
  
"Soooo...what did I catch today?"  
  
a young girl, about the age of 16 or so, jumped out from the tree. She had a light-blackish kind of hair, with dark midnight black eyes. She was dressed simply, though the clothes still screamed "rich girl!" she had a pearl-encrusted head ornament and 2 strands of hair on each side of her ears. (like Tokaki) her eyes were slanted (like Soi's) and she wore a small black choker with jewels. All in all,pretty girl, but not the typical forest hunter. (oh, also tasuki's earrings.)  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Jana asked, admiring her choker. The girl glared at her silently, then with a swish of her hand-knife, which had remained hidden until now, she cut something in a bush beside her. The net immedietly dropped down. They landed with a soft OOF and the girl knelt down to look at Chichiri. A smile slowly spread across her face.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
she stroked his bangs playfully, giving a crafy smile to Jana. Chichiri just "da"d, unable to string a sentence together. This GIRl, who had JUMPED out of a TREE, and freed them from a net, possibly hers, and was Flirting with HIM!??!  
  
"*cough cough* hello? Can you cut us out?"  
  
Jana gave a weak smile to the stranger, who just glared coldly back at her. She could FEEl the once-over the girl gave her. Jana shivered slightly, not liking the look the girl gave to her jeans. Of course, white jeans with small glass jewels encrusted on the bottom and a sparkly embrodered tank top was NOT common in ancient china.  
  
The girl sighed and cut them out. Then, to Jana and Chichiri's surprise, the girl began to lag them off into a deep part of the forest...  
  
~*@*~  
  
Tatara wandered through the forest, brushing plants aside. If not for his power, he would have been scratched up pretty badly… he arrived at a small clearing...and in the distance...  
  
"Jana? I found it!the horses! Our things!...Jana??...Chichiri?..."  
  
Tatara searched all around him, but the 2 were nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*@*~  
  
they had been traveling for what seemed like forever now. After about 10 minutes of the girl lagging them along, she had finally agreed to let them walk,but they couldn't run away. She turned out to be not that bad, just that some people were in the forest killing animals, and so no one could be trusted.  
  
"here we are..."  
  
they arrived in a village to the far west of the forest, a part even Tatara probably didn't know about. They walked along the rocky road to a well-kept and fairly large house. There were flowers all around and a servant greeted them. Jana stopped to look at the flowers for a bit before going inside.  
  
//wouldn't Tatara love one of those…?//  
  
they arrived inside the house, which looked even better than the outside. She was right, the girl WAS rich. No one was home, but the girl led them to a room.  
  
"stay here."  
  
She left them and a click assured them that they wouldn't get away.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Jana was running...running...if she didn't get away, it would all be for nothing...she could hear the eerie groans behind her. There was no more escaping. She had to face them...she screamed as they swooped down on her...  
  
//IT"S NOT MY FAULT!! LEAVE ME ALONE...alone...please...just go away.…//  
  
"jana...Jana...JANA!"  
  
Jana blinked as she slowly returned to conciousness. Tatara was shaking her by the shoulders and frowning at her worridly.  
  
"wha- tatara? Whasamatter?"  
  
she mumbled as he held her up. He didn't say a word, but instead grabbed her thin light blue see-through jacket and draped it around her. He motioned for Jana to follow him and he went carefully to the door. Jana watched intently as he took a seed out from his necklace of seeds and it grew rapidly. Soon it was long and thin enough to creap under the crack under the door.  
  
*click*  
  
Jana smiled as Tatara called back the seed. They were free. She turned around to shake Chichiri awake, and the threesome tiptoed out into the hall.  
  
"so where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
Jana yelped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around sharply to face the girl that had led them here. Jana smiled sheepishly and looked helplessly at Tatara and Chichiri. They tried to get away, only to be caught by some other servants.  
  
"Katori? What in the WORLD are you doing?"  
  
a woman's voice rang through the hallway. The girl turned around sharply to face a stern-looking woman.  
  
"mother I- MOTHER!!"  
  
A man appeared next to the woman. She choked as a knife was pressed against her neck.  
  
"mother!!"  
  
Katori looked on in anguish as the man slowly led her mother down the steps. Jana struggled out of the girl's grasp and ran down the stairs. Soon footsteps behind her told her that Chichiri and Tatara were there.  
  
"Don't move or she dies..."  
  
a harsh voice spoke. The man, who was dressed in all black, smiled cruely and pressed the knife closer and closer to the woman's neck. A thin river of blood began to creep down her kneck and she whimpered. The man grinned widely as he swept his arm back and swung the knife down, aiming for the woman's side...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
...and promply stopped an inch from her. White light crackled around him, slowly pushing closer...closer...until... there was a unhuman shreak and he was gone.  
  
Katori stood there on the steps, her hands held out in front of her in a pushing pose. She groaned once and collasped onto the ground.  
  
"woah no da..."  
  
~*@*~  
  
*It was a few days after the whole Try-to-kill-Katori's mom thing. The robber- that's what Jana suspected it was- was most likely dead...due to the white cackling light.*  
  
"Katori...can you tell us what happened?"  
  
Katori remained silent, staring down at her glass of milk. Finally, she looked up at Jana's smiling face.  
  
"You don't have to call me that. I'm Amefuri to you...my miko."  
  
TBC  
  
Well, it was TIME for another persoN! Ok Grace and Melissa's part wasn't in, so there wasn't much humor...sorry! but as I said. Working on a site. Grace doing HTML in a bride kinda to make me continue this. ^.^" actually I was working for a site just to post the Amefuri piccies and such but in the end...DESERT OASIS! I made the name! Like it? ^.~  
  
  
  
OO!! Lookie at the piccies!! LOOKIES!!!!! JUST LOOK! 


	20. brush with death...

Disclaimer: must I do this? everyone KNOWS I am NOT Watase Yuu...if I were, I'd write better. ^.^  
  
AN: well, this chapter is just for Otaku pitcher, cuz that's all who's reading this fic at all...heh. oh wells... I know Jana wasn't supposed to be in this chapter, but it was too short by itself!  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: rescued...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
The man moved soundlessly across the river, his boots not even making a ripple in the calm water. The horse which followed had no such talent however, and splashed through the river. The man ahead turned and hushed it, then started walking at a slower rate so the people nearby wouldn't wake.  
  
He moved quickly through the woods, focused on one point and one goal. His horse was surefooted and they soon cleared the last branch from the last tree...they were out of the woods. There was time…maybe...just maybe...  
  
"run...run...maybe we have a chance..." he croaked out to the horse, egging it on faster. The horse seemed to understand and neighed as its feet pounded faster and faster on the desert sand.  
  
//where there's a will, there's a way...right?//  
  
::To Grace::  
  
*Blink blink*  
  
"Tennyo...maybe we should go save them...tennyo?"  
  
Suboshi tugged at Grace's arm, but he only got a simple grunt in return. Nonetheless, he kept on trying to get her attention. She seemed to be in a trance of sorts, her eye color bright purple and her hair flying about. He reached out a hand to shake her a bit, but never reached there. A bright purple flash came and he was slammed into the nearest tree. Suboshi groaned and collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the tree...  
  
*inside the bubble*  
  
"we're gonna die...we're gonna burn to a crisp...and I never tried french bubble gum!!"  
  
Melissa scooched closer to Tasuki's still unconcious body and tried to lag him closer to the center, as to delay their deaths longer, but it was no use. He was too heavy. She sighed. so this was going to be her death- stuck in a closing blue bubble with an unconcious guy. Wow, the excitement. She looked up long enough to see what seemed to be GRACE in a trance.  
  
"what the-" she got out before a bright purple flash came careening her way. The blond general was flung onto the shield and it wavered, grew out, then just disapeared. Melissa took a long look around her after the dust had settled. A brown-haired guy was at the bottom of a tree, his forehead bleeding, Grace was unconcious, Tasuki was still, well- unconsious, and the blond general was ...dead? no, just freaking unconcious too! She was the only one unscratched, safe, and NOT unconcious.  
  
"AH GREAT!!"  
  
::Back to Jana::  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"…"  
  
"repeat that?"  
  
"... I said I am your seishi, amefuri. I've actually known it for awhile, and I knew you were the Miko. What you are doing with the Suzaku seishi, I have no clue..."  
  
Jana blushed a bit and turned to Tatara and Chichiri. They smiled at her and tatara took out a scroll from his belt. After unraveling it, he seemed to make a mental note of something and rerolled it up. He then looked up to meet several questioning eyes.  
  
"what?" he asked innocently, but the scroll still in his hand gave it away.  
  
"what was that?" asked Jana, reaching over to take the scroll." This- is this...Chichiri...is it?"  
  
Chichiri took the scroll and read it over. He nodded. "it is no da."  
  
"what is what?! What is it?" Amefuri looked over Jana's shoulder to read the scroll." Why, it's the Byakko copy of the T-"  
  
"yes yes it is. Now you need to go pack, and we'll meet you outside. It's best if we be on our way as soon as possible."  
  
//why the quick subject change? I'll have to watch out for that Tatara...// Amefuri gave her mother a quick hug and went up the stairs to pack.  
  
::later::  
  
"brush...clothes...jewels...coat…"  
  
Amefuri scrambled around to collect everything she needed for the trip. Soon she was ready and downstairs hugging her mother good-bye. Amefuri climbed eagerly onto her horse and the foursome rode off into the distance...  
  
TBC?  
  
Like this fic or any of my others? Tell others! Spread the word!.^.^;;ack, im just trying to get on People's favorite's list. ^_^;; hehe...  
  
go to this site: http://www.angelfire.com/darkside/amefuri  
  
for my (and grace's) website. SIGN THE GB!! ^.^ *huge grin* feel free to submit any works of your own! hey can you please check out some of my other works on Fanfiction.net? Please?! or R&R Family Portrait. If nothing else, that. 


	21. Alternate worlds...

Disclaimer: I hope I don't have to KEEP doing this! *sigh*  
  
AN: …I promised grace something. And I owe her so...^.^ well- here you have it! The romance begins! Let's see if I can pull this off.  
  
Chapter 20 (already?):Alternate worlds...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
" = speech  
  
//= thoughts  
  
*= someone/thing makes a sound or does something, or word is stressed  
  
[=narrator voice? Dunno.  
  
~*@*~= another scene, later, another person, etc.  
  
  
  
He knelt down by the flickering camp fire, feeding it much-needed dead leaves and logs. The black horse by him neighed once and walked off in search of food. The man heed no attention to this and kept his eye on the fire.  
  
" I know you're there" he talked aloud. No sound came out to reply. "I see what you plan. I know what you want...and I can't allow it."  
  
He suddenly made a fast movement to his waist, the same time as a rustling sound was heard in the tree above him. A bow and arrow fell out of the tree and soft cursing followed. The man flicked a silver flash towards the trees effortlessly. There was another curse and some blood leaked out of the tree. Then- the forest was silent. The man went back to guarding the fire like nothing had happened.  
  
//he'll be back. Injured- but not down...//  
  
~*@*~  
  
Melissa glanced around the group again with a pout. Now *SHE* had to be the one cleaning everything up, washing the blood away from Tasuki's arm, and locking up the blond dude.  
  
//this blows!! But...what if...heyyyyy...*mental snicker*//  
  
She then followed through to pick up a log and bonk herself on the head with it, ensuring long unconsiousness.  
  
[She wasn't the smartest of the group...but pretty lazy...although NOT as lazy as SOME people who were just going to get a startling awakening...]  
  
~*@*~  
  
Grace was lost in a rainbow swirl of colors, blending this way and that way, her attention focused on that and nothing else. She didn't realize that she was floating in midair, or that her hair had changed to striped purple streaks, blended in with her black hair. All that mattered were the shiny swirling colors...  
  
//hehee...mel' d love to see THIS! sh- OH SHIT!!! MELLL!!!...but the colors...she can wait.//  
  
and so Grace kept on spinning and swirling around in her own world, lost in the colors. Everything in the real world seemed so far away now...  
  
~*@*~  
  
Suboshi let out a sigh of relief as he set down the last log and slayed out on the cool forest grass. He had already made a decent fire already with what he had. The splintered pieces of the tree he had been flung into before really helped too. Grace wasn't glowing purple anymore, but he'd never forget what happened. Everything was...purple. he still had had purple spots in his eyes when he awoke, so there wasn't anything in his mind that told him to go more than 5 feet near the tennyo.  
  
//where's Tomite anyways? I'm doing everything by myself here...//  
  
he set down the blade of grass he'd been tearing into pieces and walked over to the tennyo causiously. One step...two steps...she seemed to be fine, but there was that annoying nagging voice at the back of his head... he reached her- and found the problem.  
  
//SHE'S NOT BREATHING!!!//  
  
suboshi quickly felt her wrist and neck for a pulse. None. He felt over her heart for any sign of movement.  
  
//NO HEARTBEAT EITHER?!?//  
  
he almost started hyperventalating and immediately did the first thing that came to his mind- which, surprisingly, was something he had been taught by his aniki before...  
  
...CPR...  
  
[^.^]  
  
~*@*~  
  
Grace was just in her world, snuggling her little pink teddy bear when...she felt something tug at her soul. Something from "the real world" ...  
  
"gimme a minute..." she muttered and swatted at the invisible hand to go away, but it just "slapped" her and pulled Nini bear away.  
  
"BITTCHHHH!!" came the echo behind it before another hand pulled her back into consiousness.  
  
~*@*~  
  
She snapped back into "the real world" to an unexpected surprise. A MOUTH was breathing air to her! And some part of her body's limited supply of Common Sense told her that if a mouth was breathing air INTO her, that means that a mouth was on hers…and that means...  
  
Grace opened her eyes quickly, almost let out a gasp, then closed her eyes again and feigned unconciousness. Suboshi felt so nice...so perfect...and she was going to make this last as long as possible.  
  
~*@*~  
  
Suboshi knelt up and wiped the grass shards and sweat away from his forhead. She seemed to have no heartbeat, pulse, nor was she breathing, but she didn't seem dead either. He put his 2 hands together and pressed down on the bottom of the ribcage...  
  
~*@*~  
  
Grace almost let out a groan as a rough hand pushed down on below her heart. What was he doing? CPR? But...when was the next breath? She wasn't exactly KNOWN for her patience...  
  
~*@*~  
  
Suboshi laid down to breath air into grace again when he accidently touched her neck pulse. He quickly stopped and laid his head down on her chest to hear the faint thudding of a heartbeat. She was alive. More than alive actually...no one who was dead could reach up and kiss him...  
  
TBC?  
  
(don't ask who nini bear iS!)  
  
melissa is NOT retarded! Just ...lazy.^.^  
  
the "guy" isnt Tanahashi though, in case anyone was wondering.  
  
and CPR? He just knew!  
  
Grace makes her own "world/dimension" thingy. It's something I (the authoress) blessed her with. Of course her's would NATURALLY look like that!  
  
Melissa isnt doing too good in this fic ne? cuz she CAN'T WRITE ABOUT HERSELF!! *sniffle* so most of the time I wanna make myself unconcious or something. Hehe.  
  
Chichiri- don't you miss him lots?! He'll be bacK! And I have decided who jana'll picckkkk...^.^  
  
  
  
POLLIES!!  
  
Grace has had her wish (a kissie) now who should be next?  
  
When should the next seishi appear?  
  
How many chapters would u expect this to be? (not part 2) and would you keep up with it till then?  
  
Am I good at romance?  
  
Should there be more Grace scenes or should I explore more into the bucket hat of which is Tomite?  
  
  
  
Email at Darkmystical_angel478@hotmail.com for anything you wanna say! Improvement points, etc. I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Or : AIM: Hikurai 


End file.
